No Rest For The Wicked
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville land in a dimension occupied by... the Teen Titans? Lance will not be happy... Sequel to Unpredictable. Dominantly focused on the Brotherhood.
1. Blender Bloopers

**A/N: Seems like its been forever an a day since I've written anything worth posting. Graduation looms just over the horizon, so I may be a it sporadic with updates. Anyways, I've dedicated to this story to my dear friend Persian85033. And a special thank you should go out to Mrs. Turtle, for keeping me on track. So, with that I give you The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville!**

It had been a month since last we saw the mighty Brotherhood. They'd thoroughly been enjoying their freedom from the soul crushing institution more commonly known as high school. The bar couldn't have been more profitable, Lance had finally had the opportunity to instill Mini-skirt Fridays. Yes it looked like the boys were finally making something of themselves, so they didn't have to resort to petty theft. Well… one more time wouldn't hurt, would it?

-Forge's basement-

The basement door was thrown open, as it slammed against the wall Todd leapt from the top step to the ground and immediately began rummaging through random appliances.

He was quickly joined by Freddy, Lance and St. John.

"Its okay Misses… Forge's mom… we're friends with your son… Forge… We'll be out in a few minutes," Pietro stated just before speeding into the basement.

Freddy looked around at the various devices, "So, what are we doing in here again?" he asked scratching his head.

"Stealing a supped up blender for the bar," Todd stated as he grabbed one of the devices on a workbench.

Lance peeked an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a blender," he said eyeing the blender in question.

"Sure it is," he grabbed a random piece of fruit off the floor, "You just toss the fruit in here," he then started twisting dials, "Set it to trans-dimensional teleportation and wait for the drink to come out."

Pietro nodded then snapped his head in attention, "Wait… what was that last thing you said?" he asked in a slight panic.

"Wait for the drink to come out?" Todd asked in confusion.

A purple light filled the room, and the boys were gone.

"Boys?" Forge's mom questioned from the top of the stair, "I guess they already left. They're good boys," she said with a smile.

-Jump City, but the boys don't know that do they?-

The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville landed in the middle of a three way street, in a most ungraceful pile.

St. John's head shot up from the pile, "Did everything just taste purple for a second?" he asked taking several glances around.

The boys quickly got to their feet, and Lance's hands quickly wrapped around Todd's neck, "What did you do?" he exclaimed ringing the smaller teens neck.

"Lance…" Pietro said taking a good look at his surroundings, "Lance," he said with more urgency, "Lance!"

"What!" Lance exclaimed letting Todd drop to the ground.

"We're not in Bayville anymore…" Pietro said pointing at the various streets.

"Guys…" Freddy said while staring at the blender in St. John's hands.

"Where are we? It's too cool for Bayville," Lance asked staring at a giant pizza parlor.

"Guys," Freddy said now looking at his comrades.

"I feel an ocean breeze. Are we in San Francisco?" Pietro asked crossing his arms.

"Guys!" Freddy exclaimed in a panic.

"What?" Lance asked turning to face the giant.

"I think the blender's gonna explode," Freddy said lifting St. John to show him.

"Not it!" St. John exclaimed shoving the device into Freddy's free hand that promptly shoved it back in the Aussie's hands, "Hey! Oih said not it!" shouted the deranged Aussie which started a heated game of hot potato.

St. John threw it to Lance who tossed it to Pietro who in turn pitched it back to St. John who fed it to Todd.

Todd held it in both hands as he began running in pure chaos, "What do I do? What do I do!" he said circling around the boys.

Freddy dropped the Aussie on his ass and grabbed Todd. He ripped the device from the green teen's hand and stuffed it into a near by mailbox, then uprooted the box and tossed it down the street. The resulting explosion could be felt by all five teens as they breathed sighs of relief.

But alas even a small felony could not be enjoyed by the boys as several squad cars came onto the scene.

An older portly man climbed out of his car, radio firmly in hand, "Dispatch, we got meta-human activity on North and Main, requesting backup," he said promptly slamming the device back into place, "Okay boys don't make me call the meta-human ops unit."

The boys exchanged puzzled looks before Todd leapt in front of the group, "We ain't meta-humans yo, we're mutants," he said ducking down into a crouch.

This time it was the cop's turn to stare in confusion, "What's a mutant?" he asked scratching his balding head.

"I'm kinda offended yo," Todd said turning back to face the Brotherhood Boys, "We were on the news and everything. We fought Magneto."

The officers began taking steps back, as if the boys had contracted the black plague.

"What's a magneto?" the senior officer asked, as his hand drifted to his sidearm.

And with that one simple question the boys knew instantaneously that they were definitely not in Kansas any more.

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, "Todd, tell me what you set the blender to again," he said as calmly as the situation would allow.

Todd swallowed a hard lump before answering, "Trans-dimensional teleportation," he said the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence plastered on his face.

"We're in a different dimension!" Lance exclaimed releasing a powerful tremor, sending the police officers to the ground.

"No! Oih'm too young to be in another doihmension!" St. John exclaimed dropping to his knees in the process, "Oih never knocked up 'Mara!"

"What are we going to do, Lance?" Pietro asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Going to jail seems like the best answer!"

Lance's tremor suddenly stopped as he turned to face the soon to be dead man. He stared at a slightly smaller teen wearing a domino mask and a uniform comprised of green, yellow, and red. Lance took a calming breath as he noticed that the teen wasn't alone, two women floating in the sky, one orange skinned and dressed in purple, and the other shrouded in a dark blue hood, a man quite literally made of steel stood to the teen's right, while a green teen in a purple and black leotard stood to his left.

Lance glared daggers at the teen, "Want to run that by me again?" he asked releasing a tremor that dwarfed the former.

"We can do this one of two ways…" the teen started but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh good a cliché. Boys, show these flatscans what the Brotherhood thinks of clichés," Lance ordered as he stomped the ground sending jagged rocks toward the five trespassers.

The rocks were quickly reduced to rubble, courtesy of a blue sonic-blast.

"Booyah!" the steel man exclaimed, brandishing his very arm as a weapon.

Lance quickly leapt into the air slamming both fists into the ground, sending out radial waves on concrete, knocking the male teen off balance.

"Starfire!" the teen exclaimed.

The orange skinned beauty nodded, as her hand became engulfed in a green sphere of energy. Then just as quickly as it had been gathered, it had been released into Lance's chest sending him crashing into a parked squad car.

To the teens surprise the Brotherhood remained perfectly still. That is until…

"Dibs, on the Goth girl!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Dibs on the… Dammit!" Todd exclaimed, "Stupid super speed. I got the green guy."

Freddy cracked his knuckles, "Tin man," he said with a nod.

St. John leapt forward, sticking both hands in his pockets, "Oih got chuckles," he said ripping a pair of lighters out and igniting them in the process.

Now the boys are the best street fighting crew in the state of New York, it was just their rotten luck to be dropped in the middle of another dimension at the mercy of a group of crime fighting teens. Yeah, they're boned…

St. John was promptly kicked in the face breaking the psyonic connection to the flame he'd just created. Stumbling back he noticed that he'd been disarmed. He glared at the teen that was now brandishing a Bo staff. St. John dug into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches, which were quickly knocked out of his hands by the teen. Not one to be defeated so easily, St. John promptly pulled out a pair of flint stones, alas before he could strike them together, they too were removed from his grasp, "Oh come on!" the Aussie exclaimed, staring down the most annoying individual he'd ever met, he now had to resort to his most desperate technique… he began frantically rubbing two sticks together.

Mere yards away Freddy was fairing no better, his mechanical rival had already deduced that he could not simply move the Blob, so he shot the ground out from under him and began raining uppercuts on the immovable giant, for even he is susceptible to a concussion.

"Come here often?" questioned a speeding Pietro. Dodging blackened cars, signs, and various other pieces of debris, "Oh, hey that one came pretty close!"

"Keep talking," was all the deadpan girl said, as her eyes began glowing.

Pietro was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into a near by wall… repeatedly, "I hate psi-chicks," he groaned as he slid to the ground.

Todd's scream could then be heard down the street as he ran as fast as his little toad legs could carry him, then to everyone's surprise a genuine living breathing albeit green Tyrannosaurus Rex followed mere inches away from the young green teen, "Why do I get stuck with the T-Rex?!" he exclaimed diving behind the squad car Lance had slammed into.

Freddy, Pietro, and St. John were promptly thrown at the car as well.

"Good job Titans," the boy with the domino mask said.

"We are victorious!" the orange-skinned girl exclaimed.

Before any more celebratory cheers could be issued Lance Alvers, the walking Rictor Scale himself, stood in front of all five teen, and simply glared at them.

"He doesn't know when to stay down," the deadpan girl stated.

"Names," Lance said balling his hands into fists, "What are your names?"

"Robin," the boy with the domino mask said.

"Cyborg," the mechanical man stated.

"Beast Boy," the T-Rex growled out before shrinking into the green teen.

"Raven," the deadpan girl said blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"I am Starfire, who may I ask are you?" the orange-skinned girl asked with a huge smile.

"We're the Brotherhood, and that's all you need to know," Lance stated as he stomped the ground causing the concrete to crumble beneath him and the boys sending them on a trip through the sewer system.

The Teen Titans were left in total shock.

"Dude," Beast Boy whined, "I thought we already beat the Brotherhood."

"I guess there's one loose end left," Robin said as he knelt down to pick up a leather wallet.


	2. Famous

-Later that night in Titans Tower-

Robin clicked away on a computer, hours had gone by since the ever elusive Brotherhood slipped his grasp, but he was never one to give up, he would bring them to justice.

He released a sigh, "Another dead end," he said returning to a wallet and its contents, "Four pictures, his license, eleven dollars, and a coupon for foot powder," he suddenly peeked an eyebrow, "What's this?" he asked picking at a stitched flap, "A fifth picture," Robin held the picture and examined the three individuals closely, the muscular brunette and the shapely blonde were the same couple from the Vegas wedding photo, but the brunette girl intrigued him, she had features of both people, "They aren't old enough to have a daughter," he flipped the picture over and read what was written on the back, "Go easy on Billy Old Man, I still love him. Crys. P.S. I'll always be your little girl. Tell anyone I wrote this and I'll bury you face down!" he said placing the picture down with the other four.

"Learn anything new?"

Robin looked over his shoulder to see Cyborg standing behind him with a cup of coffee.

"Every search comes up blank. I've looked through Mexican, Canadian, and American databases but… it's like they don't exist," Robin explained crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Could you have missed something?" Cyborg asked trying to help his friend.

Robin shook his head, "I've worked every angle. One of them had an Australian accent, but the other four had American accents. None of them looked overly European, except maybe the guy Raven slammed into the side of the bank. The thing that gets me most is that they kept referring to themselves as Mutants…" he trailed off losing himself in thought.

"What's a Mutant?" Cyborg asked scratching his steal chin.

-Meanwhile at the shoreline-

The water was unnaturally calm there were no waves, no ripples, not even a single bubble. A man in a brown trench coat walked to the shore and lit a cigarette. He simply watched the water as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

He peeked an eyebrow as he watched the water begin to bubble.

"Bubbles?" he questioned as five different locations began to erupt with bubbles, "What the hell?"

Suddenly the bubbles began moving closer to the shore. The man could make out heads, then faces, bodies, arms and finally five teens standing in front of him… the Brotherhood Boys!

"Why'd we run Lance? Oih was gettin' into a groove," St. John said with a nod.

Lance was red with anger, "They were tossing us around like we were a bunch of third string chumps!" he exclaimed seeing a bar in the distance, "Let's go warm up."

The boys fell in line following their fearless leader, until… the man in the brown trench coat stood in their way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you boys go in there. See that's a villains bar and they don't take kindly to strangers," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Lance snorted, "Freddy," he commanded not even looking at the larger teen.

Freddy only nodded as he grabbed the man, and chunked him several hundred feet into the water.

"Not like we don't know how to play the villains yo," Todd said hoping after his friends.

-The Villains Bar-

Deep in the darkest corner of the filthy bar, sat a group of oddly dressed individuals having a few drinks regaling each other with various stories.

"And that's when the boy blunder showed up and saved the bat," a man wearing a silver flame retardant suit said.

"So why are you even in Jump Firefly?" a teen with a spider-for a head asked.

"Yeah Jump's our turf," a portly red haired man stated, crossing his arms.

Firefly sighed, "Fang, Control Freak, comes a time in every man's life when he's gotta strap on his jet pack, and set the city on fire," he confirmed staring off into space.

"Couldn't have said it any better moihyself mate!"

Firefly and his motley crue looked up at the door to see our heroes walking into the bar.

"Dude's biting your style Rancid," a teen in a giant mechanical suit said, elbowing a teen wearing black pants and a black tank top.

Johnny Rancid looked at Lance, similar body types, black shirts, black fingerless gloves, and matching scowls.

"Hey! Biter!" Rancid exclaimed walking up to Lance, "This is a villains only bar! What do you think you're doing here?"

To answer the other teen's question, Lance simply cocked back a fist and sent him flying across the room. This action coincided with a dark man with a light bulb on his chest walking out of the bathroom. Rancid promptly slammed into the wall next to him.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as the other villains joined the fray causing the boys to pair off and begin a dance they were quite familiar with.

-Several minutes later, outside the bar-

Pietro and Lance leaned against the wall, in silence as they waited on their companions.

"Good fight," Pietro said with a smile.

Lance nodded in agreement, "Just what I needed," he paused after hearing one final crash, "Sounds like the boys are finally done," he said straightening out.

At that moment the last three members of the Hood walked out of the bar.

St. John smirked as he presented the other boys with a silver gun shaped device, "Look what oih found," he said putting a cigarette in his mouth and bringing the gun up to it, he pulled the trigger causing a massive flame to shot out of the barrel. The boys simply stared as St. John's action lit the front of the bar on fire, "Oih know, it's a filthy habit to get into on vacation, but oih think oih've earned one," he said taking a long drag then tossing it over his shoulder.

-Meanwhile inside the bar-

The place was trashed, bodies littered the floor, tables were flipped, chairs broken, and bottles shattered.

"Who the hell were they?" Dr. Light asked hanging from a ceiling fan by his underwear.

"Shut up," Adonis said clutching his side.

With that Dr. Light's underwear snapped sending him on a trip to the ground, "Oof!"

"Shoulda stayed in Gotham…" Firefly said wondering how he'd been burned so badly.

"Anyone smell smoke?" Rancid asked trying to see through his blackening eyes.

"Oh crap…" Control Freak trailed off as he noticed the front door had been set ablaze.

-Bayville-

Karima awoke in bed with a start. She threw the comforter to the floor and flew towards the door, throwing it open she made her way down the hall, stopping only when she arrived at her intended destination.

"Wanda," she said knocking gently.

The door creaked open revealing a fully clothed Wanda, staring up at the hovering woman, "What's up?" she asked not appearing at all as weary as the time of night may suggest, she took a moment to study the other girl, "Are you wearing Pietro's shirt?" she asked with a smirk.

"So?" Karima asked looking down at the red long sleeved shirt.

"Are you wearing his boxers too?" Wanda asked stifling a laugh.

"Pietro's not home…" Karima trailed off, tugging at the bottom of her shirt in embarrassment.

Wanda stared at the girl for a moment, taking in her embarrassment as well as the tone of her voice. "Kari, you know Pietro and the boys. They probably just took off in Lance's car and didn't tell anyone where they were going," Wanda said with a nod, agitation slipping into her form, "Bastards."

Karima set her feet on the ground and opened her mouth, but the words didn't seem to come, so she slowly closed her mouth.

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "You know something don't you? Did Pietro say something?" she asked urgency radiating off her words.

Karima nodded furiously, "Lance's car is still in the garage. They never came home after closing the bar," she blurted out as quickly as her mouth would allow.

Wanda's eyes went wide, Lance only left the Challenger when they were working the bar, and if it was here and the boys were not, that meant that… "Mystique!" she exclaimed taking off into a sprint.

Raven walked out of her room just as the girls stopped in front of her. She stared at them as both girls seemed rather troubled, this in itself was enough for alarm, as one girl was unnaturally calm, and the other was so mean natural disasters refused to cross her path.

"What happened?" Raven asked examining the two women a bit more closely, "Are you wearing Pietro's shirt?" Raven laughed, "What, are you wearing his boxers too?"

"Yes! I am wearing his boxers too!" Karima exclaimed lifting the shirt to reveal a pair of blue silk boxers, "Now can we please get on with this?"

-Exactly four seconds later-

"And Lance's car is still in the garage. What do we do?" Wanda asked with a sigh.

Raven paused for a moment, letting her superior tactile brain work out the information she'd just been told, "Can you sense Pietro at all?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No, but that doesn't mean much. Our twin vibe only goes out a couple of miles," Wanda explained calmly.

Raven nodded, "Karima, can your scanners pick them up at all?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, and I have excellent range," Karima said barely above a whisper.

That comment seemed to push the blue woman over the edge, "They've been kidnapped," she said grinding her teeth.

"What makes you say that?" Wanda asked a scowl present on her face.

"If they weren't I'd kill them myself," Raven said imagining torturing the boys in horrible and unimaginable ways.

"What do we tell Regan?" Karima asked.

Raven sighed, suddenly losing her righteous anger, "I don't know, but we tell her in the morning. Try to get some sleep," Raven said walking back into her room.


	3. Cheshire Grin

-A few hours later in Jump City-

Lance is a thug, born and bred. With the possible exception of Ms. Raven Darkholme herself, he is the hardest member of the Brotherhood. This one fact makes him the perfect candidate to lead them through the back allies of Jump crossing paths with all sorts of criminals. Muggers, killers, dealers all wanted a piece of the Brotherhood, but were left with bruises, broken bones, and quite possibly a decision to change careers. Yes, being in another dimension seems to have shortened the already nonexistent fuse of the mighty Avalanche.

Lance threw aside a man. He'd leapt from behind a dumpster with a knife demanding their valuables, but all he received was a broken hand, and his knife being liberated by Lance himself.

"Where we gonna sleep yo?" Todd asked leaping onto the dumpster.

Lance sighed, no matter how tough or strong he was, he knew sleeping in an alley was just inviting trouble, "I'm open to suggestions," he said leaning against the same dumpster.

"How do I look?" Pietro asked looking passed the boys into the street.

"Did your brain, finally just outrun your body?" Lance asked looking at his friend as if he'd finally lost his mind.

"I'm serious," he said quickly running his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back into classic Quicksilver form, "There's a girl in that coffee shop who's feeling very generous," he started making his way to the shop across the street.

"How do you know that?" Freddy asked entirely amazed at the smaller teen.

"Because all women feel the need to give, when Pietro Maximoff is asking," he said with a smirk.

-Inside the coffee shop-

A young woman was sitting at a table by herself, attentively stirring her tea while staring out of the window. She was on the short side, but very shapely, she wore blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Her hair was raven black, and her lips, full and inviting.

She heard a bell begin to ring, signaling that someone had opened the door; she didn't care to look as she would prefer to be left alone.

But alas her hopes came crashing around her as a teen with silver hair sat down in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak but she'd quickly cut him off.

"I'm not interested," she said, not even bothering to look him in the eyes, defiantly crossing her arms.

Pietro was slightly taken aback, "Just hear me out for a minute, I'm going to read you down to the molecule," he said regaining his composure.

"What's he doing?" Todd asked sitting with the rest of the Brotherhood in the corner of the shop.

"That's right, you've never seen Pietro go into 'one night stand' mode," Lance said with a grin sitting back to watch the event unfold.

The girl remained unimpressed.

Pietro smirked at her, "You cut me off before I said anything that means you're bold, strong and independent. But your hands…" he trailed off.

The girl peeked an eyebrow, "My hands?" she asked uncrossing her arms.

Pietro nodded, "They betray you," he said in a silky whisper, "They're soft no blemish, that implies a sweet and tender side," he explained, never breaking eye contact with the girl, "And your beauty…" he trailed off inching his way to her ear.

The girl simply smiled at him.

Pietro tilted his head to the side, "Well, if beauty could be measured in people you would be China," he said mere inches away from her ear.

She suddenly began writing on a napkin, "Stop by my place," she said with a wink.

Pietro cradled the note as if it contained the secret of life; "Actually I may need a small favor…" he whispered in a husky voice.

-A couple of hours later in the suburbs-

The boys had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. Lance refused to hail a cab, as a low profile was preferred. No doubt those Titans had posted their pictures all over the local news.

Pietro stood in front of a plain looking house, it was no different that the surrounding ones. Tidy lawn, clean windows, and an oil free driveway. It was almost too plain.

Pietro walked up to the door and knocked.

After only a few second the door swung open revealing the attractive woman inside.

"I've got to be crazy to allow you and your friends to stay the night," she said staring directly at Pietro.

"Or you could be the most generous woman in the city," Pietro said placing his hands on her hips.

She smiled up at him, "Your friends can stay in the living room, but you are coming with me," she said as she began leading him down a hallway.

Pietro allowed her to lead him, "The things I do for my friends," he said with a smirk.

-The master bedroom-

They entered the room together, but the girl stopped to close the door. When she turned back to face Pietro, she was quickly pinned against the door. Lips smashed together as hands raked foreign bodies ridding each other of heavy clothes.

The girl wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck as his hand trailed down her toned abs, stopping at the top of her jeans. Agile fingers made short work of the button fly jeans. He promptly thrust his hand down the front of her pants and she placed her own hands on his chest to steady herself.

Before a moan could escape her lips, she shoved him across the room and onto her bed. In an instant she was straddling his hips, her mouth making sweet impact with his neck. She grabbed each of his hands holding them above his head in an attempt to establish some semblance of dominance.

In that instant, Pietro's eyes shot open, glowing with a faint blue tint. He wrestled his hands free and pushed her aside.

"What? Too much for you?" she asked a sly grin present on her flawless face.

Pietro had to laugh at the irony. If this girl knew his reputation, his past conquests… he probably wouldn't have even gotten this chance. But alas that's why he lied there motionless on her bed, staring her in the eyes, "I think I just had my first epiphany," he said barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked in complete confusion.

"Right now, in this very moment. I've come to the realization that my fleeting relationships with women…" he trailed off for a moment, "I just can't do it anymore…" he smiled at her, "You know in a few years I'm going to be a father," he said with a small amount of pride.

The girl nodded, "I'm going to freshen up," she said making her way to the bathroom.

Pietro got to his feet and examined the Spartan room for a brief moment, he immediately noticed that the dressers were bare, in fact upon closer inspection they had a healthy layer of dust on them. Pietro blinked in confusion, no perfume for a girl that smells heavenly, no cosmetics for a girl with full red lips, and no other possessions for a girl with designer clothes. Something was odd, but alas the speedster couldn't place it until he felt cold metallic digits dig into his lower back.

He couldn't move he couldn't call out for help; all he could do was use his unmatched speed to endure through this unbearable pain. He knew the effects of drugs well, and what was coursing through his veins now made him a prisoner in his own body.

"You know, you never asked me my name," the girl said walking in front of the speedster, pushing him back onto the bed, "You're an unbelievably rude person," she said now straddling his hips.

She brought her head down, causing her lips to crash against his. He simply stared at her in horror. As she broke the kiss a smile flittered across her lips, "Do you like the little remedy I gave you?" she asked raking her claws across his chest, "It will keep you nice and docile, until I've had my fill of you, then…" she smirked down at him once again, "I hope you can keep me warm."

-Meanwhile in the living room-

Todd shot up and looked at the room he was currently sleeping in. His gaze paused on Lance, who slept in an arm chair, then moved on to Freddy atop the couch, and finally settled on St. John who was curled up like a crazed Rottweiler, all three of course snoring in tune with one another.

Todd rolled his eyes and hopped to his feet, "She won't mind if I crash in the guest room," he whispered making his way down the hall. He paused at the first door he came to and gently opened it. He stepped into the pitch black room, and took a look around, "No way," he said reaching for the light switch. The light flooding the room only confirmed what his night vision had seen. His head shot to the left, to the right, behind him, in front of him, a look of shock never leaving his face… that is until he braved to enter the closet.

Eyeing the plasma cannons, the flamethrowers, the edged weapons, the small firearms, and the plastic explosives he made his way to the closet. Each wall held a different class of weapon he could only imagine what the closet held.

He reached out and opened the door, but to his surprise there was no weapon of mass destruction or even a weapon at all there was…

"Pictures of a redheaded kid?" Todd asked in confusion.

-In the master bedroom-

The girl sat atop our fleet-footed hero greedily licking her lips, "Name's Jade," she bent down, her face mere inches away from his, "But you can call my Cheshire."

Pietro only smiled at her, thoroughly confusing Jade.

Suddenly a deafening crash filled the room as Jade's body fell limp onto the bed.

Pietro threw his head back in relief; "Cut it a little close," he said in an attempt to steady his breathing.

"You're welcome yo."


	4. Brotherhood Search

-Several hours later in a cheap motel-

Freddy sat atop one of the full sized beds watching the small muted television with mild interest. Every now and then he would cast a wayward glance over his shoulder, to his fleet-footed comrade.

Pietro had been writhing on the bed, since they got the hotel room. He twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable spot so his healing factor could finally alleviate his pain.

"How are the kidneys?" Freddy asked meekly.

"I know what a shish kabob feels like," Pietro responded with a groan.

"Oh… sorry…" Freddy said looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault," Pietro said wincing in pain.

Freddy continued to look at the ground for a moment longer before speaking again, "Wish I was smart like you. So I coulda come up with a plan, and you wouldn't've gotten hurt," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Pietro chuckled then groaned, "Freddy, if I was half as smart as you thought I was, I wouldn't be lying on this bed, airing out my kidneys," he said burying his face in his pillow.

"You got a point," Freddy said with a nod.

"No, I've got eight," Pietro said with a weak laugh, "In my back."

"Lucky Todd showed up huh?" Freddy asked doing his best to distract the speedster.

Pietro didn't answer the giant; instead they simply sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"You know Freddy…" Pietro trailed off for a moment, "I don't think I ever got it right."

"What?" Freddy asked in confusion.

"Crystal, Anna, Laura, Karima, Jade," Freddy looked at him for a moment, "The girl that stabbed and drugged me… I never really got the whole relationship thing right," Pietro said contemplating his love life.

"You and Kari make a good couple," Freddy said staring at the speedster.

"Really?" Pietro asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah sure! I mean, she really likes you and she's pretty much the only girl you ever treated like a friend," Freddy explained with a smile.

Pietro rolled off the bed and got to his feet, "You know what Freddy?" he asked placing his hands on his back, "I think you're right, and I need to clean up."

Freddy smiled as he turned his attention back to the television, he'd helped his friend in need and he couldn't be more pleased.

At that moment the last three members of the Brotherhood walked into the room carrying a few donut boxes.

"Did you have any trouble getting around without a wallet?" Freddy asked with mild optimism.

"Still can't believe I lost it," Lance said reaching into a box to pull out a chocolate donut, "We found a donut shop up the street, guy behind the counter didn't care as long as we paid cash."

"Where did we get cash from?" Freddy asked curiously.

"I had the profits for the bar in my vest pocket, we were gonna deposit it, but we ended up here," Lance replied glaring at Todd.

"Where's Pietro?" Todd asked in a quick attempt at changing the subject.

"Cleaning his wounds," Freddy replied pointing at the bathroom with his thumb.

Lance nodded and began flipping through the channels to find the local news. When he found the right channel he dropped his donut in complete shock.

"An unknown band of teenagers have been causing quite a commotion in Jump City. Yesterday five teens claiming to be the 'Brotherhood' engaged the Teen Titans in a brawl. After escaping into the sewer system, they seem to have emerged from the bay to set a local bar on fire, a bar containing wanted criminals and villains. Subsequent to traversing back allies incapacitating small time hooligans, they may have inadvertently lead police to the lair of sought after assassin, Cheshire. Sadly, the woman in question had fled the scene before police could arrive," the reporter then smiled into the camera, "Heroic deeds contrasting a fight with local heroes, could this new 'Brotherhood' be the answer for the average man, or are they involved in some larger plot?" she suddenly became all too serious, "If you have any information on the whereabouts of the Brotherhood, please contact the police, as they are still considered armed and dangerous."

Lance quickly turned off the channel and turned to his comrades, "What just happened here?" he asked in complete confusion.

"The same thing that always happens when we get involved in things we know nothing about."

Everyone turned to look at Pietro standing in the bathroom door.

"So… boihy beatin' up everyone in town, we…" St. John trailed off.

Pietro nodded, "Inadvertently helped our public image, without actually letting people see us as a non-threatening group of teenagers," he said crossing his arms.

Todd dropped down into a crouch, "How long do we got, Lance?" he asked continuing to stare at the blank TV.

Lance got to his feet, "I'd say ten minutes, before either the donut guy or the clerk realize who we are. Boys, grab everything that isn't bolted down, we gotta move," he said slipping an ashtray into his pocket.

-Meanwhile, across a dimension or two-

It was early, the sun had just peeked over the horizon and outside the X-Mansion a select few bushes were having a rather interesting conversation.

"Why are we doing this again?" one bush asked in a soft voice.

"If you have a better idea I'm willing to hear it," another voice responded in a cold tone.

"What if they're not here?" a third bush asked forcefully.

"They better be, I have to pee," a fourth and final bush stated.

"Okay, on three?" the first bush asked.

"Three!" the second bush exclaimed.

In an instant the four bushes melted away revealing the four deadliest members of the Brotherhood.

"Omega, blow something up," Raven said cocking her shotgun.

Karima simply fired off a few rounds from her plasma cannon in response. The white hot plasma bursts crashed into the yard sending molten debris into the air. This caused the women to sprint into action.

The front doors flew open, revealing a rather irate Logan, "What the hell is…" he was promptly interrupted as the barrel of Raven's shotgun made contact with his bottom jaw.

"You know that ain't gonna kill me darlin'," he growled out at the blue woman.

"You're right," she relaxed her stance, letting the gun fall, "But it will certainly ruin your weekend," she said in a malicious tone.

Logan looked down to see the shotgun trained on his goodies.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Charles as he wheeled himself to Logan's side, "What are you doing here?"

Raven glared at the bald man, "Where are my boys?" she asked.

Charles was taken aback, he had known this woman for several years, and had her threaten him on several different occasions but never had he seen her so… desperate.

"Raven, what happened?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't condescend me, Xavier!" she exclaimed pulling the trigger and in fact ruining what was left of Logan's weekend, "Where are they?"

At that moment a formidable shadow had eclipsed her own; she turned on the ball of her foot and squeezed off three rounds but to no avail.

"Would you please restrain her, Piotr?" Charles asked in a serious tone.

Piotr swallowed a hard lump, "Restrain her," he repeated meekly.

-Four seconds later-

"This is going to…" was all the metallic Russian could get out before he slammed face first into the fountain.

"Now, where are my boys?" she asked cracking her knuckles.

To add to the intimidation factor, Karima's arm shifted into the familiar Sentinel Cannon, Wanda's hands began to spark with her signature blue hex flame, and Regan's eyes began to glow with their eerie white sheen.

Charles peeked an eyebrow, finally understanding why Raven and the Brotherhood women were attacking him and his staff.

"They've disappeared," he said genuinely concerned.

"Don't act coy with me, you and that blasted Cerebro could detect them anywhere!" she exclaimed, breathing more raggedly than normal.

"Raven…" Charles trailed off.

"They haven't been active have they?" Raven questioned shock appearing in her eyes.

Charles sighed, "We tend to notice when five mutant signatures simply disappear," he said wheeling himself back into the house.

She simply watched him leave until what he said finally sunk in, "Five mutant signatures simply disappeared," she turned on her heel and took off down the driveway.

Wanda closed the gap quickly, "What does that mean?" she asked in confusion.

"There are only two things that could disrupt Cerebro, a greater technology and… magic!" Raven explained shifting into an all out sprint.

"How did you know they weren't in there?" Wanda called out after the woman.

Karima flew to her side, "At this range my scanner could bypass most security measures, and Regan's mental scan wasn't blocked or hindered. The boys simply aren't here," she explained keeping pace with the witch as she ran.

Wanda skid to a stop, "Where is Regan?" she said taking a look at her surroundings.

-Meanwhile at the top of the driveway-

Logan lay on the ground clutching the gaping hole his manhood used to occupy, "Kill 'em… all…"

Regan starred at him for a moment, "Logan, since your weekend's been, pardon the pun, shot to hell, you can keep your nose to the ground and look for my husband," she said placing her hand on her growing stomach, "I have a few choice words for him," she then took her leave.

Logan growled, "Shoulda killed 'em when I had the chance… I need a drink…"

Piotr finally got to his feet, "Da Logan, I would like to join you," he groaned out rubbing his head.


	5. Heroes Again?

-Several hours later with in Titan's tower-

The five Titans were gathered around a table staring down at a wallet and its contents.

Raven peeked an eyebrow, "Is this all we have?" she asked entirely unimpressed with the situation.

"Physically? Yes," Robin replied.

"Uh… what do you mean 'physically'?" Beast Boy asked scratching the back of his head.

"They have certain intangible qualities," Robin said continuing to glare at the wallet.

"Like?" Raven asked in her customary deadpan voice.

"Their teamwork leaves room for improvement. They have some training, but we can rule out any type of military training," he punched in a few buttons, rendering a picture of the Brotherhood into a three dimensional model; "the muscular brunette seems to posses some form of geokinesis, he's also the leader of the group. The slimmer brunette has some training in martial arts, and has strength and speed in the superhuman levels. The bald one focuses on grappling and overwhelming strength. The white-haired one appears to prefer distracting his opponent with a few well placed insults while using speed to out maneuvering them. Finally we have the orange-haired psycho, judging by his constantly pulling out objects to start a fire we can assume he's mostly a distance fighter."

"And how exactly is this going to help us find them?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Regardless of training, teamwork, and general hygiene they love to fight. So, until we get something solid we follow the destruction," Robin replied almost defeated.

"If only we knew where they were," Starfire said staring off into space.

-At that exact moment in the Jump City Mall-

"Anyone know where we are?" Lance asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well according to this soihgn…" St. John paused for a moment, "we are here," he said pointing down.

"Yeah, and according to Mystique, we shouldn't let you play with the toaster," Todd said with a sarcastic snort.

"Do oih sense some jealousy in your voice, mate?" St. John asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't take a degree in astrophysics to blow up a toaster," Todd responded quickly.

"But apparently it takes one to kill the blender," Pietro said with a light chuckle.

"Hey! That blender has it in for me!" Todd exclaimed defensively.

"That's it!" Lance exclaimed, "Everyone's talking privileges have been revoked!" Lance started walking backwards, "I don't want to hear another word out of, oof!" Lance exclaimed as he was sent on a trip to the ground. He looked up to see a kid in white tights with a green visor over his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me I was walking into a chump?"

"You said we couldn't talk," Pietro said with a smirk.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Lance asked.

"Hey! Why don't cha watch where ya're goin'?" the kid in the white tights exclaimed as he began frantically grabbing scattered electronics and shoving them in a back duffle bag. Four other teens came to his side.

"Ya all right Seemore?" a teen in a full-body red jumpsuit asked dividing himself into half a dozen copies.

Before Seemore could respond, his associate was incased in a giant ball of fire. He quickly turned his attention to the source of the flame.

"Oih'm on fire!" St. John exclaimed as the teen and his copies tried to stop drop and roll, "No, looks loihke you're on fire," he let out a mad Acolyte cackle.

"Billy," Seemore said then looked to his left to see a small teen in a green jumpsuit, currently residing in a headlock courtesy of The Terrible Toad.

"Hey! Puns are my thing! Write your own material!" Todd exclaimed throwing the teen across the mall.

"Gizmo," Seemore sighed getting to his feet.

"Puns aren't funny anyways."

Seemore tried to focus on a blur that was circling his comrade in a cape, "Kyd Wykkyd."

Wykkyd promptly caught an elbow with his chin, sending him on a trip to the ground.

"Someone should really put a bell on you," Pietro said with a smirk.

"Mammoth!" Seemore exclaimed just as the giant teen in question flew over the railing and to the floor below, "That's it!" Seemore exclaimed just as a hand covered his visor, causing a massive backfire. He clutched his eye screaming out in pain as his knees hit the ground.

Lance shook his now smoking hand, "Summers has a better shot than this ass," he stated just as a crowd began to form around them.

Feint whispers of 'Brotherhood' and 'Metahuman' were picked up by the angry teen.

"We're outta here boys," Lance commanded with a roll of the eyes.

The gathered crowd continued to stare as the strange teens made their way down the escalator, through the main lobby, and out the front doors.

No sooner had they made their grand escape when…

"Dude…" Beast Boy whined, "Why are we always late?"

"They beat the Hive Five," Cyborg said taking glances at each visible member.

"It's not like they're that hard to beat," Raven stated with a sigh.

"But look at them!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire flew to the second floor, a much bruised Mammoth slung over her shoulder, "They are quite brutal yes?" she asked as she set him down.

"What happened here?" Robin asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Those nice Brotherhood Boys stopped these hooligans from robbing the electronics store," an elderly women said as she hit Billy Numerous with her cane.

"So what do you make of this?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms.

Robin turned back to the Five and narrowed his eyes, "No hero is this vicious," he said shaking his head, "They're like hungry pitbulls."

Cyborg only nodded.

-Meanwhile in Bayville-

Logan sat on a chair in his own blood… blood and beer, the two things he was most famous for.

Ororo sat across from him, "I wish you wouldn't bleed on the furniture," she said with a sigh.

He simply responded by cracking open another beer.

Ororo rolled her eyes, "No threats to kill her? You don't want to seek revenge?" she asked a playful smirk on her face.

"Things I got planned for that woman are considered a war crime," he replied with a grunt. He brought the beer to his mouth and paused.

Ororo knowing the man and his love for the foamy beverage was shocked, "What is it?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Helicopter, military grade… northeast… it'll be here in two minutes," he said slowly getting to his feet, "Looks like I'm gonna get to work out some aggression anyways."

Not two minutes later a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter touched down on the front lawn.

General Nick Fury stepped out and surveyed the surroundings.

"Fury! You got about two seconds to explain why you're parked on my front lawn before I pull out your spine one vertebrae at a time!" he exclaimed unsheathing his claws to punctuate his point.

"Lucky Jim Howlett," a voice called out from inside the helicopter.

Logan froze, he knew that voice, but he couldn't have just heard it. The owner of that voice was quite literally on ice. But then it happened the owner of the voice stepped off the chopper.

"I've been told it's been a very long time Jim," a blonde man took a step towards Logan, "But you haven't aged a day," he said with a small smile on his face.

Logan looked at the man, he wore proper military dress, and his chest was heavily decorated with honors and medals.

"What kinda joke is this Fury?" Logan asked with a growl.

"This is no joke, it's me Jim. You're old buddy Steve," he said before Logan's temper could get the better of him.

Logan's features softened considerably, "Rogers, what are you doing here?" Logan asked crossing him arms.

"You were always the blunt one Jim. General Fury and I are putting together an elite team of individual heroes and I want you on the team," Steve said with a smile.

"You want me, to join your team?" Logan asked almost in shock, "To fight by the side of Captain America again would be an honor."

"I would like to think that that's your acceptance speech, but I know you too well Jim," Steve replied with a disappointing sigh. At that moment Steve could see several teenagers peeking out of windows, the front doors and even around a corner or two, "Seems you've developed quite the little fan club since we last crossed paths friend," he finished with a small smirk.

Logan had known they were there, for all their training. He could hear them; smell them, hell he could even see Warren's shadow from the roof. He concluded that they needed more work. "I can't leave them, Steve. I been a lot of things in a lot of different places. I been a sickly kid named James Howlett, a killing machine called Weapon X, but to these kids I'm a guardian goes by Wolverine," Logan explained.

"I understand Logan," Steve said with a nod.

Fury finally stepped forward, "You don't mind if I leave the chopper here do you? Didn't think so," he said grabbing Steve's arm and turning to walk down the driveway.

"Mr. Logan, you really do care about us," Jubilation said as she walked out of the mansion.

"Group hug!" Bobby exclaimed as the gathered teens engaged the gruff Canadian in a hug.

"If you punks don't let go of me I'm gonna throw you in the danger, turn out the lights, and see who has the guts to go up against the Wolverine!" he exclaimed trying to muscle his way out of the hug.

Ororo smirked at the event taking place before her eyes, "You shouldn't hide your true feelings for the children," she said absolutely enjoying the man's torment.

"Wonder if it's too late to join that team," he said with one final defeated grunt.


	6. The Naughty Chapter

Jean lay next to Wanda, kissing her neck alternating between rough and passionate to soft and romantic. She would start just below her ear and nibble down to the nape of the other woman's neck.

Wanda smiled, "And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked closing her eyes.

Jean moved her hand to Wanda's stomach and began caressing her skin tenderly, "Trying to get into your panties," she said in between kisses.

Wanda placed her hand on Jean's, "Jokes on you, I'm not wearing any," she replied almost defiantly, a smirk playing across her lips.

Jean abruptly stopped her ministrations and quickly reached for the waistband of Wanda's pajama bottoms. She lifted the band causing her eyes to go wide, she then dropped the band. She lifted the band again; when she looked Wanda in the eyes she dropped the band once more. She returned her gaze to the band and lifted it one last time.

"Are you ready, Wanda?" she asked, her voice taking on a new resonance.

"What?" Wanda asked in confusion.

"I asked if you were ready."

Wanda shook her head and looked around; she was currently standing on the sidewalk in front of a tenant building. She soon realized she was surrounded by the Brotherhood women.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked curiously.

Wanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, upon exhaling she began walking forward, "I'm going in alone," she said as she blew the door off its hinges.

"Is she okay? She seems distracted," Regan asked as Wanda's form disappeared from view.

Raven took a deep breath before responding, "Losing your love will do that to you," she said barely above a whisper.

After a few minutes of waiting, a large muscled man flew out of a window and down to the pavement.

"That's one," Raven said crossing her arms, just as another man landed on top of the unconscious one, "Two," there was a scream which caused her to look up, "Three," she finished as this man landed atop the other two.

"She only has one left," Karima said training her cannon on the three men.

"One is all she needs," Raven said peeking an eyebrow, just as there was a fourth scream, "Four?"

After a few seconds of waiting, the women saw Wanda descended the stoop and stand in front of the mass of bodies.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Raven asked, "Not even the Wrecking Crew deserves this."

"It made me feel better," Wanda replied simply, "They don't know where the boys are. They claim to not have enough magic between them to microwave a burrito and I believe them," she snorted at the pile that was in fact the Wrecking Crew.

"But?" Regan asked stepping forward, a glimmer of hope betraying her cold demeanor.

"Keyword in the sentence was 'magic,' and no one has more magic than the Sorcerer Supreme," Wanda stated shoving her hands in her pockets and walking down the sidewalk.

Raven paused for a moment, "Goodie we get to play with the most powerful magical being I've ever had the privilege of being mystically mind raped by," she said sarcastically before joining her comrade.

"Is he that dangerous?" Karima asked sheepishly.

"You have no idea," Regan said before jogging after the two girls.

"I wonder what she was daydreaming about," Karima said to herself, before taking to the air.

-Elsewhere-

Pietro swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward. He paused before reaching for his blue uniform. He pulled it on in almost a painfully slow manner, and paused once again. He sighed as he slipped his shoulder guards over his head.

"What did we just do?"

Pietro turned to face a beautiful redhead. Her face, etched in worry and fear.

"Nothing…" he paused for a moment as he pulled on his boots, "twice."

"We should stop this… before it goes too far," she responded sheepishly.

"You know there's something discerning about an Omega in this much turmoil," he said trying to smooth the wrinkles from his uniform.

"I don't love you, Pietro. I never did," she said causing several object to begin hovering in the air.

That simple statement caused Pietro to smile, "I know. Believe me, I know. I imagine that this isn't the kind of thing you do with someone you love," he said almost solemnly.

"How can you just… just be so… disconnected?" she asked forcing the words from her mouth trying to gently settle the objects back into place.

"Because I know what this was, what it is, and what it will be," he smiled at her, "We don't make love, and we don't have sex," he said slicking his hair back into place.

"What? I believe that we've just had sex, and making love is a synonym… isn't it?" she asked losing any semblance of the confidence which had defined her very being.

Pietro sat down on the bed and took her hand, "Making love… is for two people who are deeply and utterly in love. Sex… is for people who like spending time with each other but lack that intimate spark," he explained.

"And what exactly do we do?" she asked with a frown.

"We fuck. We don't particularly like each other, we come from different sides of the road, and we're sworn enemies," he said with a shrug, "We, you and I, just need a release."

The young redhead blew a strand of hair from her face and produced an aura of deep contemplation.

"Look I can tell that you're bothered by this. That you're feeling all these emotions. Guilt, sadness, disgust," he placed an arm around her shoulder, "I'm almost positive you're currently feeling them all, and I'm sure you want to know how I 'disconnect' from those emotions?" his question was met with a small nod, "Well its very simple, I don't disconnect," his statement was met with a confused stare, "You see… in between the guilt and the sadness and even the disgust, there's someone to hold you, bliss, even satisfaction, and most of all someone to make the utter feeling of being alone just… go away," he said getting back to his feet.

The redhead let out a soft chuckle, "And I thought I was supposed to be the telepath," she said watching the speedster walk towards the window.

He paused for a moment and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you sometime soon okay, Jean?" he asked before speeding off not waiting for an answer.

Jean took in a breath, "No, Pietro. It's time we ended this."

Pietro woke with a start, quickly taking in his surroundings. Blankets, hardwood floors, and sunshine raining in through the window. Pietro got to his feet and sped out of the room.

-Downstairs-

"Don't do that!" Todd exclaimed with a shriek.

Lance looked over his shoulder to see Pietro standing next to the younger teen with a forced grin, "You're up," he said returning to his sandwich.

"How'd you swing this again?" Pietro asked leaning against the counter.

Lance smiled, "No newspaper, for sale sign out front, and no brochures. They've had this house on the market for a long time," he said with the utmost confidence.

Pietro nodded, "And you still didn't notice your wife was pregnant," he narrowly dodged a mustard bottle, "I'm going for a run, be back later," he said speeding out of the house.

Lance sighed, "You better come back in one piece."

"What would you do if he didn't?" Todd asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Kill him," Lance responded offhandedly.

-Half a second later in the Jump Shopping District-

"If I'm dreaming about Jean, Wanda must be thinking about her a lot, and that mean's the twin vibe isn't completely cut off," Pietro realized in joy. So much in fact that he didn't notice a distinct wave of pink hex energy flying towards him.

The pure force was enough to send the speedster hurtling into a near by wall.

Pietro slowly peeled himself off the wall, "I'm getting really tired of being thrown face first into bricks," he said shaking his head, "Who's the dead… woman?" Pietro was now face to face with a pale girl. He peeked an eyebrow as he was nearly blinded by her neon pink hair.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but a redhead materialized by her side and spoke before she ever had the chance, "Her name's Jinx, she's my girlfriend!" the red-haired teen exclaimed with a large almost cartoonish grin.

"Partner, we're partners! We work together, that's all!" Jinx exclaimed, a light blush now decorating her cheeks.

"She's a little shy at first, but once you get to know her…" the redhead responded slinging his arm around the girl's shoulder.

Jinx balled her fists, her eyes taking on a pink sheen she released a wave of pink hex energy that sent the redhead hurtling into the very wall that Pietro himself had crashed in to.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Now why does that seem so familiar?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Jinx crossed her arms, "The boy blunder calls us and says, 'Kid Flash, Jinx, there's a new Brotherhood in town and they have a speedster, so I need you to be on the look out for him,'" she said giving her best Robin impersonation, "Honestly, are you so fast that a Flash can't handle you on his own?" she asked, her face becoming more serious.

Pietro smirked, just as a red fist narrowly missed his face.

Jinx's eyes went wide, her cat-like vision proved useful, but the dueling teens were still simply a blur to her.

-Pietro's Speed-

"No witty banter?" Kid Flash asked as he threw several punches, "You're no fun!"

Pietro's only response was to dodge and smirk.

"You're pretty fast," Flash stated just as Pietro began leaning against a wall, "What are you doing?"

Pietro placed his hand on the wall, causing it to vibrate violently. He kept his hand planted firmly on the wall until it exploded with a huge cloud of dust encircling the area.

-Normal Speed-

Jinx shielded her eyes as the dusted bombarded her, she looked up and saw a pitch black figure frantically searching the area, "I knew you weren't as fast as a Flash," she said releasing a wave of pink hex magic. The figure hit the ground and Jinx ran up to him, "Flash?" she exclaimed dropping to her knees, pulling his head into her lap.

"Love is like Quicksilver in the hand. Leave the fingers open and it stays. Clutch it…" Pietro's voice disappeared as he sped off, over the horizon.

"Darts away," Jinx finished, stroking Kid Flash's cheek.


	7. Just a Feeling

-Back Home-

Raven walked up the driveway, three very tired and rather defeated girls trailing closely behind, and threw the door open.

"Hello Raven, how have you been, as if I didn't already know?"

Raven's head shot to the left to glare at General Fury himself, "Fury, what are you doing in my house?" she asked venom dripping from every word.

Fury sat in an arm chair and glared right back at the blue woman, "I've come to talk about the price on your head," he said in a most serious tone.

Raven simply shrugged.

"You don't seem especially worried," Fury said a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not," Raven said defiantly.

"Mind telling me why?" he asked, although the occupants in the room could gather that he already knew.

"Bullseye is in prison, Elektra is dead… Again, the Taskmaster has been reduced to drill sergeant, and they can't send me after myself," Raven said with an air of annoyance.

"This is all well and fascinating," Regan said pushing her way to the front of the gathered women, "But I want my husband back, and I'm certain you played a hand in his disappearance."

Fury peeked an eyebrow, "I thought Raven, had taken them off the grid," he paused for a moment, "Steve, we've got a new assignment!"

"Steve? Steve Rogers?" Regan questioned, taking in the impressive build of Captain America himself, "I haven't heard a thing about you in at least seventy years."

Steve smiled his all American smile; "Ah shucks Misses…" he trailed off sticking his hand out.

"Miss Darkholme," Raven corrected, taking his hand and allowing him to kiss it.

"I swear I know you from somewhere…" Steve trailed off eyeing the blue woman in curiosity.

"Oh well, a decade or so in European espionage during the war, I'm sure we crossed paths while you were… properly dressed," she said a lecherous grin on her face.

Steve nodded, his mind tumbling back into far off memories, "You haven't aged a day…"

"Okay! That's enough foreplay!" Wanda interrupted placing herself between the two, "Deuce!" she exclaimed before releasing a piercing whistle, "Get down here before I trade you in for a cat!"

Suddenly the house began to shake, as what sounded like a thunderous stampede became increasingly louder, until… Deuce the Devil Dog slipped across the hardwood floor and onto Wanda's foot. There he sat until Wanda snapped her fingers.

Deuce leapt forward growing from a mere puppy into the demon dog the Brotherhood women knew well… or their shoes at least… in Deuce's opinion they were quite tasty.

Deuce released a deep bark, flashing his massive teeth in the process.

"Point taken," Fury said getting to his feet and making his way to the door, Steve following closely behind, "Oh one more thing," he said stopping just short of the door, "When Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood get back," he paused for a moment, a knowing smirk crossing his face, "Tell them I have a proposition for them," he then walked out of the door.

Steve only smiled and waved, as he too made his exit.

Wanda reached up and began scratching Deuce behind the ear, "Good boy, sorry about the cat joke," she said in an uncharacteristically soothing voice.

In response Deuce simply jumped onto the couch and shrank.

Wanda stared at the dog for a moment before she began making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

Wanda paused but did not turn to face the woman, "If we are going to fight the Sorcerer Supreme, then we have to be prepared. I'll be back soon," she said exiting the house.

"What do we do?" Regan asked plopping down on the couch.

"Hope that we improved from minor annoyance to viable threat," Raven responded with a sigh.

-Meanwhile in an X-Mansion Bathroom-

Tabby sat on the rim of the tub staring at small white object on the sink, her face etched in worry.

"Please… no," she whispered, as she began to slip into a cold sweat.

She reached to grab the white stick on the sink and stared at it. Her eyes went wide and she began to quietly sob.

At that moment Amara walked in and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Tabby, what's wrong?" she asked in a soothing voice.

Tabby took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I… I'm… pregnant," she sobbed out.

Amara smiled from ear to ear, "Me too!" she exclaimed with a shriek of joy.

-A few dimensions away-

The Brotherhood boys were walking down some back alleys trying to stay out of sight, when all of sudden St. John Fernando Allerdyce stopped.

Lance looked over his shoulder, "What's wrong?' he asked signaling for the boys to stop.

"Oih'm not sure mate… but all of a sudden oih got this urge to… start a college fund?" St. John asked garnering several confused looks from his comrades.

"You have got to stop smoking pot," Lance said in a strangely worried voice.

-X-Mansion Bathroom-

Tabby placed a hand on her stomach, the memory of her daughter threatening her running through her mind.

"What are you going to do?" Amara asked rubbing her own stomach.

"About the baby?" Tabby asked slightly confused.

"No, are you going to marry Freddy?" She asked with another giggle.

"Oh," Tabby paused for a moment in an attempt to collect the best set of words, "I don't think we're ready to get married. We're both young."

Amara nodded in understand, "Well I'm marrying John, even if I have to drag him down the isle by his short hairs," she said with a confident nod.

-That same alley a dimension away-

St. John Allerdyce stopped in his tracks yet again.

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is it now, you feel the need to get some ice cream?" he asked.

"No… well maybe later, but all of a sudden oih feel the urge to… run loihke hell?" he asked staring off into the distance.

"Perfectly natural urge," Pietro said, leaning against a brick wall.

"Maybe for you, but Johnny hates cardio," Lance said placing a hand on the Aussie's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Oih think, we need to get home as fast we can, mate," he said taking the lead.

Todd leapt off a fire escape and to the ground, "When he makes sense… we end up in a fight," he said staring as St. John walked off.

Lance could only nod in agreement as he signaled for the boys to continue forward.

-Meanwhile in a certain T-shaped tower-

Robin lay against the headboard of a fuzzy bed, in the middle of a room filled with various items in a range of shades of pinks and purples. The room was of course not his own, but of the alien woman he had recently entered into a relationship with during an interesting trip to Tokyo.

He took a moment to admire the bare alien princess, who currently had both arms wrapped around his waist and her head nestled in his lap. He reached down and gently moved some unruly hair behind her ear. He continued gazing at his love until a familiar beep caught his attention.

He reached for a circular yellow device on the night stand and activated the communicator, "Any good news?" he asked.

"El zilch-o," Cyborg's voice boomed from the speaker, "Flash and Jinx couldn't put the speedster away. But Raven said she's getting a magic vibe off him, so she might be able to find him."

"Keep me updated," Robin said turning off the communication device and setting it back on the nightstand.

"Mate Robin, have the mates Kid Flash and Jinx found the ones who impersonate the evil Brotherhood?" Starfire asked a smile flittering across her face.

Robin drew in a deep breath before responding, "No Star, they slipped away, but we're close I can feel it," he said with a reassuring nod.

-Meanwhile-

Deep inside the tower, there was a bedroom… a bedroom engulfed in the things nightmares are made of. A lone candle stood in the center of the room, a tiny flame flickering against being extinguished. The light from said flame danced and fought against the waves of darkness that is until…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," a soft voice said, causing several dozen candles to ignite and cast their flame against a girl.

Raven hovered above the floor, a thick book resting in her lap, "That white-haired idiot stinks of chaos magic…" she whispered as she flipped through several pages, "This shouldn't be too dangerous," she slowly began reading the text, every so often deciding it wouldn't suffice, until she stopped on one page in particular, "This looks intriguing," she said quickly scanning the spell, "I could give it a practice run," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

As she finished the mantra she disappeared, causing the book to hit the ground.

-Meanwhile, in an all too familiar alley-

"Dammit, Johnny!" Lance exclaimed staring at the Aussie he called friend, "Why did you stop this time?"

St. John looked around and then started sniffing the air, "You smell somethin' off, mate?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"John, I've said it once, and I'll keep saying it you…" Pietro's voice was cut off as he disappeared.

-Somewhere…-

It was a place between dimensions, a nexus filled with floating rocks and a dark grey sky painting the background. It was a bleak world with no living inhabitants until now…

With a flash two individuals were unceremoniously dropped onto a single rock.

Pietro scanned the area, taking in everything in you speed filled glance, while Raven took more time in her assessment. They finally locked eyes and sighed. In unison they said, "Oh SH-


	8. Limbo Chaotic

-Bayville Estates-

Wanda walked up a long winding drive way, slowly almost painfully slowly. She kept wringing her hands, the closer to the mansion she got, the more intense the wringing got.

"I'm sure Clint can help me with this," she said in a whisper, "I shouldn't be having these thoughts anymore," she sighed, "Jean…"

She continued you here journey up the driveway and paused at the door. She lifted her hand to knock but paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. Steeling her nerves, she knocked on the door.

She waited a few minutes more before knocking again. She began impatiently tapping her foot, "I've spent entirely too much time with Pietro," she said in a disgruntled whisper.

Finally the door swung open revealing Police Commissioner Barton's intimidating frame, he looked down at Wanda and stared for a moment, before finally smiling, "Wanda! Come in come in, you know I really wish you would've given my boy, Clint, a chance, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him," he said leading her into the house.

Wanda thought for a moment, taking in the older man's words, and examining them carefully, until it finally hit her, "'Would've'?" she asked, "What do you mean? Did something happen to Clint?" the tone of her voice became worrisome.

"Oh no," Barton said with a sigh, "The little knucklehead went and joined the army."

Wanda nodded, "Why did he do that?" she asked fighting back the urge to rip the house from its foundation.

Barton shrugged, "Some General with an eye-patch showed up, said if Clint joined the military he'd be able to join the government with the F.B.I. or C.I.A. his pick," Barton explained.

"Fury," Wanda turned for the door, "Thanks, remind me to kill him when he gets back," she said in a low tone.

"Wait!" he called out, "He wanted me to give you something," he began rummaging through a near by drawer until he found an envelope, "He said you could read up in his room if you needed to."

Wanda nodded and took the envelope in her hand as she went for the stairs. She didn't need directions, she knew exactly where Clint's room was, she'd spent the night with him on several different occasions, and after all he was her best and only friend outside of the Brotherhood.

Wanda threw open the door and slammed it shut. She looked around the room, "Typical boy," she said noticing several swimsuit models adorning posters covering every square inch of available wall space, she continued looking around until something, out of the ordinary caught her eye.

She picked up a picture frame and examined the picture. It was a photo that had been ripped in half. The reaming half was of Clint, and she could clearly remember what the missing half of the picture was, herself.

Wanda sat at the foot of Clint's bed and removed the photo. She then snapped her fingers causing the envelope to open and reveal a letter inside. She pulled it out and began reading its contents:

"Dear Wanda,

This was an incredibly hard decision for me to make. You're my best friend and I love you, more than you know, but deep down I'm sure you do. By now, you know I've left to join the army. A guy named Fury said with my particular set of skills I could make ranger inside a year, after that it get's confidential. I'm sure with your powers you could find me in the middle of what ever war I'm in, but I ask that you don't. I have things I need to figure out, some involving a certain woman who fancies herself a witch, but most of all I need that woman to know what it means to stand on her own two feet. She can't lean on me or her brother to help her out of every situation she finds herself in, because I may need her to bail me out. Hope you don't mind, but I took your half of the picture with me, something to keep me going. I only ask that you please don't burn down my room.

Your buddy,

Clint Francis Barton," she read aloud.

Wanda looked at the picture one last time, before she shoved it into her bra.

"I'll show him who needs to lean on a flatscan and idiot speed freak brother," she said vigorously rubbing tears from her eyes. She snapped her fingers causing a scarlet flame to ignite over her body, when the flame died it revealed her Scarlet Witch uniform, "I've got a date with the Sorcerer Supreme, and I'm going to make him my bitch," she tore open a portal and walked through.

A knock came at the door, "Wanda? Are you okay?" Barton asked as he walked in, he looked around and scratched his head, "Didn't hear her leave."

-Meanwhile in the Sanctum Sanctorum-

Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme himself, stood in the middle of his living room watching as his loyal man servant Wong placed a pair of cursed broadswords on a stand.

"Thank you Wong, as ever your skills are greatly appreciated," Strange said with a nod, "Now if you will be…"

Strange was immediately cut off as a portal was ripped open in front of him.

"Who dares?" Strange exclaimed.

Wanda stepped through the portal and glared at the elder sorcerer, "I do," she said as the portal swirled behind her.

Strange sighed, "How many times must we dance this waltz young one? Because you are a mistress of the arts does not mean you can…" he was immediately cut off again.

"By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak I bind thee!" Wanda exclaimed as several red bands shot from her finger tips and encircled Strange, literally binding his body upon itself.

"How could someone so fresh out of her mother's womb, invoke the deity Cyttorak?" Wong asked now brandishing the cursed broadswords.

Wanda promptly hexed him across the room, "I am the Scarlet Witch, the mastery over magic is my mutant birth right!" she exclaimed dragging Strange through her portal.

-Somewhere…-

-IT"

Raven glared at our hero, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she exclaimed unleashing waves of dark energy.

Pietro threw his hands up to shield his face, preparing for the inevitable impact, but alas it never came, he looked around him and noticed the Sorceress' energy assault simply passed around him as if it were water in the ocean.

This of course caused a smirk to grow upon Pietro face. He sped forward knocking her to the ground, he straddled her hips and pinned her hands above her head, "Seems like my powers work just fine," he said with a small chuckle.

Raven glared at him, in a vain attempt to will him off her body, and he did. To her unbelievable shock he actually got off of her. She watched as he dusted himself off and then sat down several feet away.

She stared at him for a moment, before getting up on her elbows, "Did I just will you to move?" she asked quietly.

"You're a telepath too?" he asked in shock.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" she said trying to glare a hole through his head.

"I'll just take that as a 'no,'" Pietro chuckled, "I had an epiphany the other day, and you're just lucky this happened after I had it, or you'd be carrying my child by now," he said with a nod.

"You are an unbelievable jerk!" she exclaimed in anger, causing several nearby rock formations to explode violently. A surprise look crossed her face as she noticed that even that display of power failed to even budge the speedster, "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"Sorry," he said with a shrug.

"Why?" she asked agitation giving way to curiosity.

Pietro laughed, "My adopted mother wouldn't hesitate to kill me with a toothpick, my sister's got enough magic to turn me inside out six times, the future mother of my daughter shocks me in my sleep, and speaking of, my future daughter is probably going to start dating at age three, just like her old man," he paused in an attempt to catch his breath, "Honestly if you were to kill me now… it'd be a huge relief for me," he said his award winning, devil may care smirk returning to his face.

Raven stared at him with a deadpan expression plastered on her face, "You cannot be serious, there is no way you could know about the future," she said eying him in complete disbelief.

"Not only do I know, but I've met her. She's a sweet girl too, you kind of remind me of her, with the deadpan expression I mean. I don't look forward to her wild teenage years, although I guess my hair can't go gray," he smiled up at the empath.

"I want to go home now," she said turning her back to the speedster.

"Awe, come on. We just started bonding!" he exclaimed his smile growing wider.

"You said your sister uses magic?" she asked turning to face the fleet-footed teen. Pietro only nodded, "Your body radiates with residual chaos magic," she explained.

"Huh?" was Pietro's only answer.

"My magic reacted with your sister's chaos magic which caused us to teleport here," Raven said with a sigh.

Pietro nodded in understanding, "So how do we get back?" he asked deferring to her magical experience.

Raven paused for a moment and then sighed in frustration, "Because my powers can't affect you directly in this dimension, we must remain in physical contact so that I can use the chaos magic and my powers to guide us back," she said just as Pietro sped behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Back to the Brotherhood!" he exclaimed, just as they disappeared.

-Titans Tower-

The two teens materialized in the middle of Titans Living Room.

"This isn't the alley," Pietro said just as the other Titans ran into the room, "I brought her back before curfew," he gave them his million dollar smile, "I'll just show myself out," he said speeding away in a slight panic.

"Friend Raven, you are unhurt?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

Raven dusted off her leotard, "I'm fine, just fine."

-The back alley-

"Guys you'll never believe where I was!" Pietro exclaimed as he appeared in front of the boys.

"Dammit Pietro! Will you finish a sentence before you decide to run off?" Lance exclaimed.

"You know, I thought Rancid fried his last brain cell when he said there was a new Brotherhood in town. But here you are, want to work with me and steal priceless artifacts?" an ownerless voice called out to the boys.

"Who wants to know?" Lance asked, readying himself for a fight.

A teen in a full body lack suit with a skull mask appeared in front of Lance, "Just a friendly thief."


	9. Brotherhood Heart Attack

-Brotherhood living room-

The Brotherhood women sat in various places in the living room. Raven sat in an arm chair cleaning her .45, Regan lied on the couch reading a parenting book, and Karima lied on her stomach, foot swaying in the air, staring off lazily on the lounge daybed.

They sat in relative silence until Regan began giggling.

Raven peeked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" she asked polishing the chamber.

"Remember… when Lance… tried to fix the hole in the roof?" Regan asked between fits of giggles.

-Flashback-

Lance climbed onto the Brotherhood Boarding House roof, and slowly began walking around, tapping his foot out in front of him.

Todd then leapt onto the roof from a near by try and began walking casually around.

Lance peeked over his shoulder as he tapped his foot in front of him, "All right, when looking for a leak in the roof, you look for the soft spot," he started tapping his foot further in front of him, "Now you wanna be very careful because you can turn a small hole into a..." Lance stopped as he heard Todd scream, he quickly turned around to see a gaping hole and an absent Todd, "…big hole."

-Meanwhile-

Wanda walked down the stairs as a green blur flew passed her and through the ground floor. She peeked over the railing with a smile.

"Did you foihnd the hole, mate?" St. John's voice erupted from Wanda's mouth.

"Of course he did you idiot, there isn't an elevator in the middle of the house," Wanda chastised him.

Todd threw open the basement door just as the doorbell rang, "Doesn't anyone answer the door besides me?" he asked as he opened the door, "Police Commissioner Barton!"

Police Commissioner Barton pushed passed the teen and stared down through the toad-shaped hole in the floor to see a waving Karima and Pietro, then trough the gaping hole in the roof at Lance, "Dammit boy, can't you fix a simple leak?" he exclaimed, his neck vein throbbing in anger.

"Hey! I don't tell you how to arrest my brothers and you don't tell me how to fix my roof!" Lance yelled right back at him.

"He's a good kid," Barton said with a smile.

"And so ends another episode in the lives of the Knights of the Poorly Constructed Round Table," Regan said with a role of the eyes.

-Present-

Karima floated in the air, trying to stifle her laughter, as Regan had already succumb and couldn't control herself.

Raven on the other hand… sat back against the chair in all seriousness, "Yes it was quite hilarious, but I believe that I taught you all a lesson," she said with a smirk, which caused the other two girls to instantly stop laughing.

-Flashback-

The Brotherhood sat in the Intensive Care waiting area.

"It shouldn't be taking this long," Freddy said staring at a door.

"It's kind of funny, don't you think?" Pietro asked with a slight smile.

"The fact that she got so mad she ended up here?" Lance responded a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought she was gonna take one of us down with her," Todd said with a soft chuckle.

Wanda glared at both boys, "Does the word 'patricide' mean anything to you idiots?" she said ready to hex any one of them.

"Patricide, to kill your father, I looked it up when I was eleven," Lance said with a nod.

"Did you troih to patricoihde dad?" St. John exclaimed.

"What? No!" Lance said defensively.

Todd shook his head, "Real mature Lance," he said.

"Hey! You're the one that crashed through three floors of the house!" Lance exclaimed pulling the smaller teen into a headlock.

Karima and Regan suddenly walked out of the room.

"Hey, why did they let you in to see her and not us?" Freddy asked in confusion.

"Cause they had a way better attitude than you!" a passing nurse exclaimed.

Lance leapt in front of his wife and grabbed her shoulders, "What's going on?" he asked staring her in the eyes.

Regan glared at the taller man, "You heart attack causing moron!" she exclaimed, "You took the distributor off Mystique's car! She spent two hours trying to start it!"

"So this isn't about the roof?" he asked somewhat relieved, "Wait… heart attack? Oh Crap!"

"Now go in there and apologize!" Regan exclaimed as she punched Lance in the stomach.

"Come on Pietro," he said trying to catch his breath.

"What? I'm not going in there!" Pietro exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You helped," Lance stated in agitation.

"Damn your logic," Pietro responded as he sped to the door.

"I don't know, the last person I'd want to see is the guy who tied to kill me," Karima said with a nod, "She's weak and tired."

Pietro grabbed Lance's shoulder, "Oh! We should go now," he said pointing at the door.

-Present-

Raven sat on the chair and smirked, "Showed them," she said with a confident nod.

Karima floated over her shoulder, "But what about what happened afterwards?" she asked in a joyous tone.

-Flashback-

Pietro and Lance were promptly and literally thrown out of the room, across the waiting room, and into the far wall.

"Well… we apologized," Lance said grabbing his neck.

Pietro popped his shoulder back into place, "You know, for someone in a weakened state, she's still an ass kicking God," he said with a groan.

"Shut up!" Wanda exclaimed as she leaned against the door, "Barton's in there… and they're talking…" Wanda's eyes went wide.

"Bushwackers!" St. John exclaimed.

-A few minutes later-

"So what you're saying is…" Lance trailed off.

"Barton called Mystique about the holes in the roof and floor," Wanda explained.

"And that means…" Pietro trailed off.

"That I hate you all!" Wanda exclaimed.

"It means she faked the heart attack, mate," St. John said.

"But why would she fake a heart attack?" Todd asked scratching his head.

Lance leaned back, "To teach us a lesson," he said staring up at the lights.

"No one teaches us a lesson!" Todd exclaimed dropping down into a crouch.

Pietro nodded in agreement, "So how do we get her back?" he asked, "It's got to be up to Mystique's standards, slow, methodical, mean…"

Lance snapped his fingers, "Regan? Honey? What's a painful, embarrassing test they could do on… dear old dad?" Lance asked with a sinister grin.

"Cardiac catheterization," Regan said with a smile equally as sinister as the one Lance had.

"What does that mean in English, Sheila?" St. John asked with a furrowed brow.

"They will run a tube from her groin to her heart, she'll have to lie still for six hours, but that's not even the worst part," she said biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Oh, Oh! What's the worst part?" St. John asked in pure joy.

She smiled before responding, "The worst part is that they have to shave her from here," she pointed to the middle of her thigh, "To here," she pointed to her belly button.

"Slow," Pietro said with a grin.

"Methodical," Freddy said with a smirk.

"Mean," Todd said with a toothy smile.

The Brotherhood then barged into the room and saw the Doctor looking over his chart, "Well good news Ms. Darkholme, I think you're ready to go home," he said with a nod.

"What?" the Brotherhood exclaimed in unison.

"Did you even run any tests?" Pietro asked accusingly.

"We ran tests," the Doctor said defensively.

"Like what? Shining a flashlight in her mouth?" Lance asked sarcastically.

"And… other stuff…" the Doctor said.

"Well if this woman walks through those sliding doors and drops dead, well," Wanda was promptly interrupted by the voice she share's a body with.

"It's your ass!" St. John exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Um… Wife?" Lance asked.

"Cardiac catheterization," Regan said quickly.

"I don't need that!" Raven exclaimed.

"Of course you do. I mean, it's not like you faked a heart attack, right?" Lance asked with a peeked eyebrow.

"Of course not," Raven responded with a furrowed brow.

"Then you're getting a… Wife?" Lance asked again.

"Cardiac catheterization," Regan said quickly.

"Cause you're our dad… and we… we want you to play catch with us in the park again…" St. John said in a sad tone.

Raven stared at him in confusion, "When did we do that?" she asked.

-A few minutes later-

A nurse wheeled in a tub some lather and a straight razor, "Everyone out I have to shave her," she said slipping the straight razor open.

"Wait! I…" Raven exclaimed.

"What is it dad? Got something to tell us?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"Um… no," Raven said.

"Then have fun!" Pietro exclaimed both thumbs held high.

-A few minutes later-

Raven lifted the blanket and stared at her womanhood, "I look like a nine year old little girl," she said in sadness.

Lance opened the door and walked into the room, "Hey, Mystique need any aftershave?" he asked with a small grin.

"Lance you have to stop this, I have to be honest…" she said with a sigh.

"What is it, Mystique?" Lance asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't have a heart attack," she said quickly.

"You didn't? So… that means your fake heart attack wasn't my fault?" Lance asked feigning confusion.

"No, no it wasn't," Raven said with a nod.

"Well… I need to be honest too," he smirked, "I knew."

"What! You knew and you let them shave me?" she said in a dangerously low voice, her eyes becoming tiny slits of unadulterated anger.

"I knew, and I got them to shave you," he said, his smirk growing wider.

"You! You… uh…" she said as she grabbed her chest, various machines beeping in the background.

"Mystique? Mystique!" Lance exclaimed.

Suddenly a team of doctors rushed into the room and pushed Lance toward the door, "Clear this room, your mother has gone into cardiac arrest!"

"Dad!" Lance exclaimed as his back made contact with the door.

-Present-

Raven sat in her armchair her face etched in granite, "But I taught you all a lesson after that one," she said the corner of her lip turning into a smirk.


	10. New Dimension Same Work

-Flashback to one week after the heart attack-

"Come on!" Regan exclaimed as she threw open the door to the Challenger, "You wake up and go in there right now!" she grabbed Lance by the foot and threw him out of the car.

"One of these days you're gonna tell me how you're so damn strong!" Lance exclaimed as he collected himself from the bush.

"Go in there and apologize to Mystique!" Regan exclaimed trying to glare a hole through his head.

"It was a practical joke! You throw a cake at Todd, he wipes his face! You call immigration on Johnny; he gets back into the country! You shrink Freddy's overalls in the dryer, he buys new pants! You tell Pietro someone's sleeping with his sister, he beats up the principal! Your dad's in the hospital you get her labia shaved, she scratches and bleeds for a week, its funny!" Lance explained with a weak chuckle.

"You gave her a heart attack!" Regan exclaimed.

"I know, she really killed the joke," Lance said with a shrug.

Regan only crossed her arms and continued glaring at him.

"You act like she's never tried to kill me before!" Lance yelled.

In response Regan promptly threw Lance into the door.

"Owe!" Lance said rubbing his shoulder, "Fine!" he stared at the door for a moment and then pushed Regan off the step, he then placed his body over hers and kicked the door, "Mystique, I've come to apologize!"

Regan looked up at Lance as if he'd finally lost that last overworked brain cell.

Lance simply held up a finger and pushed her against the house.

Before Regan could call him an 'idiot' a shotgun blast and woodchips rained on the two lovers.

Lance looked smugly at Regan and nodded.

"Lance, are you okay?"

Lance turned to see Pietro through the hole in the door, "Yeah I'm okay," he said wiping woodchips off his shoulder.

"Mystique! You missed!" Pietro exclaimed with a chuckle.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna burry you head first in the yard!" Lance exclaimed crashing through the door. Lance abruptly stopped as he was now face to face with Raven Darkholme herself, "Hi, Mystique," he said weakly.

"Raven, say something nice to him," Regan said as she walked into the room.

Raven glared at him, "I'll shave your head in your sleep," she said in a low growl.

"Come on!" Lance exclaimed, "I detailed your car, I'm making payments on your bar tab, and I even picked up your heart medication!"

"Which she wouldn't need if you didn't give her a heart attack," Pietro chimed in.

Raven sat in the armchair, "Thank you, new favorite son," she said with a nod toward Pietro.

"You're welcome new favorite father," Pietro said with a smug smile.

"Well does the new favorite father know that the new favorite son was party to the shaving of the favorite labia?" Lance asked crossing his arms.

"Why can't he just be like me?" Pietro said with a smile.

Lance leapt at the speedster, but as all hunters know a spooked Quicksilver is prone to run. Lance got to his feet and dusted himself off, he then sat on the couch and returned Raven's glare.

"Raven, Lance is your lieutenant everything he does is a testament to your leadership. So, you need to do whatever you have to, to forgive him, because the rest of the Brotherhood… well they're directionless without him," Regan explained.

"Fine," Raven in a dangerous tone, "Lance, come here."

Lance did as instructed.

-Outside the house-

Lance crashed through the window and landed in the driveway, glass embedded in his body.

"Oh yeah… I can feel the forgiveness already…" he said as he rolled onto his back.

Pietro sped out to Lance, "Welcome back!" he said both thumbs high in the air.

Lance swatted at him, "Kill you…"

-Present Time-

"And that is how you establish dominance against the alpha male in your group," Raven said returning to her pistol.

At that moment a scarlet light filled the room followed by a loud thud.

Raven quickly reassembled her pistol, "Welcome home Wanda," she said turning to face the younger woman, "Strange? Wanda, you did this yourself?"

Wanda threw the sorcerer onto the living room table, "Sorry I didn't wait," she said unconvincingly.

Karima stared down at him and poked him on the forehead, "He doesn't seem so dangerous," she said with the wide eyed innocence of a child.

"I assure you young lady, that I, Dr. Strange, am the most powerful magical force for good," he said with a confident nod.

Karima nodded, "Then why did Wanda beat you?" she asked, continuing to hover above the sorcerer.

"I emphasize the word 'good'," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you better get over it, cause you don't get to go home until my brother is back under the safety of my thumb," Wanda said jabbing her finger into his chest.

"My apologies young Miss Maximoff, but in this state I'm not sure how much help I can truly be," Strange said struggling against his bonds.

"Don't pull that helpless crap with me, if you really wanted out I'm sure you'd already be in your lair," she said glaring down at the older man.

With a snap of his fingers the bands constricting his body disappeared, "Even such a high level spell, means nothing to someone of my caliber," Strange said dusting off his shoulders.

"Then why did you let Wanda capture you?" Regan asked crossing her arms in agitation.

Strange turned to face the blonde, "I didn't allow it, a proper counter spell had to be developed," he said with a small nod, "Now about this brother of yours?"

"My brother and his idiot friends are gone, and you're going to locate them," Wanda said in a dangerous tone.

"Then I propose a trade, the location of your friends, for… the Book of Vishanti," he said with a smug look on his face.

Wanda glared at him for a moment, "Fine!" she finally exclaimed snapping her fingers, the book appearing in midair floating down into his lap.

Strange smiled; "Excellent! Now I need some personal effects to find your wayward boys," he said with smug attitude.

Wanda promptly threw a t-shirt at him, "Find my brother," she said, her eyes never leaving the sorcerer's.

"Why help us after all Wanda's done to you?" Karima asked floating to Wanda's side.

"Ah, the youthful cybernetic woman is quite insightful," he smirked while placing incantations on the shirt, "Why would someone of my importance want to help a witch who straddles the line of good and evil?" he asked not giving the girls a chance to answer, "Simple, Wanda may very well be next in line for Sorcerer Supreme," he stated offhandedly.

This statement caused the girls to stare in shock and awe.

"What?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

-Meanwhile in Titans Tower-

"Friend Raven you remain unharmed by the boy who runs with wind?" Starfire asked in a cheerfully worried tone.

"Yes Star," she looked up from her book to see the orange alien, "Although he was a complete and total ass," she added the last part in a whisper.

"He did not try to put… 'moves' on you did he?" Starfire asked in a more serious tone.

"Dude! Someone tried to put the moves on Raven?" Beast Boy asked walking into the room.

"Friend Raven was captured and 'moved' by the enemy," Starfire stated with a small nod.

"I didn't say that," Raven said rubbing her temple, "He didn't try anything Beast Boy hasn't. Although he had more success."

"Oh come on! What's he got that I don't got?" Beast Boy asked crossing his arms.

"Hygiene, a fangless smile, a scintillating wit, piercing eyes," Raven began listing on her fingers, "and a body I'd lick whipped cream off of…" she paused in realization, "Did… I just say that last part out loud?"

Beast Boy turned around and walked out of the room in a huff.

Starfire turned to her the other woman, "Friend Raven, you harbor such desires?" she asked in shock.

"I'm going to my room," Raven responded quickly, making her way to the door

Robin rushed into the room to indirectly save the young empath.

"We've been robbed!"

-Several hours later, high above the ocean-

Lance hated planes… it just so happened to be Lance's misfortune to currently be on a plane. Lance always had a deep connection with the Earth, a connection that at the moment was strained, although… you wouldn't know it by look at him. For Lance was currently holding his recently recovered wallet, staring at a picture of his loving wife and future daughter.

"Nice to see you're not throwing up all over yourself," Pietro said staring at the rock tumbler.

Lance looked up and saw Pietro sitting across from him, arms and legs crossed, the picture perfect image of calm, "Yeah this Red X guy gave me my wallet back," he said putting the contents back in the wallet and then sliding it in his back pocket, "It's a lot easier to deal with when you don't have your mind on it."

"Hey Lance, where are we going, yo?" Todd asked his foot twitching with boredom.

Lance looked over at his smaller comrade, "Japan, they got some things on loan from some British museum," he said with a small nod.

"Oh, the Brotherhood goin' to Japan?" Freddy asked slightly amused, "That sounds like the kind of adventure we were made to have!"

"All oih wanna know is whoihy the goihy in black pajamas chose us," St. John said refueling his flamethrower.

"That's very simple," Red X stated as he walked into the cargo area of the plane, "You fought and escaped the Titans, you beat up every quality villain, and Dr. Light, in Jump, and, my personal favorite, you get under bird-boy's skin."


	11. A Thief Is A Thief

-Several hours later in Pietro's room-

Wanda lay on her brother's bed on her stomach, staring out of the window.

"Showed Clint who needs who to find a lost idiot brother and his lost idiot friends," she said with an authoritative nod. At that moment a light knock came at the door, "Come in Kari," she said refusing to roll over and look at the door.

"How does everyone know it's me?" Karima asked in confusion.

Wanda shrugged still not facing the girl, "Because you knock too lightly," she replied resting her head on her arms.

"I have to… or else I'll break the door," Karima added before examining the woman lying on the bed she shared with the woman's brother. She opened her mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Wanda asked still laying on the bed.

Karima paused for a moment, "Yes I do," she replied in a soft voice.

Wanda finally raised herself into a sitting position, her back to the other woman, "He may be an arrogant skirt chasing jerk… but he's my jerk," she said more angry than sad, "He is not allowed to make me worry about him!"

"You're very close," Karima said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Pietro and I have always been close," Wanda said allowing faded memories to rise to the surface.

-Flashback-

It was a cool New York day. Two young children were playing in a sandbox in their backyard. One child had shoulder length raven black hair, while the other had slicked back snow white hair. One thing they held in common was cold piercing blue eyes.

The Maximoff twins were but a mere eight years old, and even at this young and tender age… they bickered like two lions over the carcass of a gazelle.

"You suck!" Pietro exclaimed.

"No! You suck!" Wanda yelled right back, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"At least I was planned!" Pietro shouted crossing his arms.

"We're twins you idiot!" Wanda screamed breathing heavily for a moment, "And you're adopted!"

-Present time-

"Good times," she said with a surreal look on her face.

"Yeah…" Karima responded slowly.

"Ladies," The women turned to face a transparent Doctor Strange, "I hate to ruin such a touching trip down memory lane but…"

Karima stood up and hovered in front of the sorcerer, causing him to stop talking. She stared long and hard at him, "I can see through him," she stated poking a finger through his chest, "Is that normal?"

"Stop that," Strange said slapping her hand away.

"Owe, how'd you do that?" Karima asked rubbing her hand.

"Magic," he replied curtly, "Wanda, I believe I've found your wayward brother. Would you like to meet me in the living room?"

"Strange, if I wasn't sure it would make me violently ill, I'd kiss you," Wanda said leaping to her feet.

Strange made a disgusted face, "I'd cast you in some uninhabited dimension first," he responded just before fading away.

Wanda made her way to the door but noticed Karima's state of worry, "I'm going to bring them back Kari, even if I have to bring them back in body bags, you can count on it," she said with her usual air of confidence.

-A few minutes later in the living room-

Regan stared at the sorcerer and witch as if they had just told her the meaning of life involved tortillas, cheese and beef, which she had to admit, if she were to have asked her husband, he would undoubtedly agree.

Regan pinched the bridge of her nose, "So how are we bringing the boys back?" she asked not entirely convinced.

"Strange…"

"Doctor! I'm a Doctor," Strange promptly corrected the young witch.

"Right, Dr. Dumbass tracked Pietro through a few dozen dimensions. With a firm lock on him I can rip open a portal and bring them home," Wanda said as she made her way to an open space, threw her hands in front of herself and actually grabbed the air. She turned to face the other women, "Any advice before I leave?" she asked.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the portal at all times," Strange said with a small smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Make sure to bring them back in one piece… I have much to discuss with them," she said with an evil glare.

"Okay," Wanda said as she threw her arms out to her sides causing a giant rip in reality to form, "Hold my calls," she said as she stepped forward into the unknown.

-Meanwhile in the Known-

The plane carrying the boys now flew over Jump City, and the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville, couldn't be in a more celebratory mood.

"Oh man, yo, that was the best job we ever pulled off!" Todd exclaimed leaping onto a large wooden crate.

"No kidding, I thought they had you when you dropped in to shut off the laser grid, who knew clinging to the rafters works in real life?" Pietro said leaning against the crate for a moment.

"I'm just glad we made it out with all this treasure," Freddy stated rapping his fingers on the crate.

"Well oih was itching for a foihght mate! Nothing loihke a brawl in a foreign country to get the blood going!" St. John cackled kicking up his feet onto the crate.

Lance simply shook his head, "How do we divvy up the loot?" he asked placing a firm hand on the crate.

"We don't," came Red X's voice from the cockpit, "And thanks again for strapping down the crate, it would've made this a lot more difficult," suddenly the rear hatch opened up throwing the once proud members of the Brotherhood were sucked out of the plane and thrown into the sky entirely unprotected.

The hatch closed, and Red X turned the auto-pilot on, "A thief is a thief even among fellow thieves," he said prying the lid off the crate, "Son of a! It's empty! Damn thieves!"

-Meanwhile, in free fall-

Lance reached out and grabbed a hysterical Todd, "Todd!" he exclaimed slapping the younger teen back to his senses, "We need to get to Johnny!"

Todd nodded and flicked out his tongue ensnaring St. John's arm.

"No hitchhoihkers mate!" St. John exclaimed.

"Johnny! Aim that flame straight down and break our fall!" Lance exclaimed grabbing Todd and the Aussie as tightly as he could.

Johnny nodded, "You can count on ole Pyro!" he exclaimed with a large tooth grin.

St. John Allerdyce aimed his flamethrower at the ground, what happened next would stick with the Brotherhood until their dying days. The sheer intensity of the fire that was released from the flamethrower was enough to illuminate the darkest of days and the resulting crater was almost large enough to hide the boys from Mystique's wrath… almost. With their decent slowed and a soft landing achieved the boys could finally let out a sigh of relief.

Lance ran his hand through his hair and looked to his friend, "What's that smell?" he asked with a whiff of the air.

Todd leapt out of the smoldering crater, "What, you never smelt burnt sneakers before yo?" he asked throwing his shoes into the water.

St. John threw himself on the ground and began making ash angels, "Oih love the smell of scorched Earth in the afternoon," he said with a large smile.

"Wait… we're two men down!" Lance exclaimed looking around frantically.

"I wondered when you'd notice," Pietro said leaning against a rock, "To answer your question, I spun until I created lift and made a soft discrete landing."

"That's fine but where's Freddy?" Todd asked scratching his head.

"Look out for Freddy!" Freddy exclaimed as he fell from the air and slammed into the ground so hard he sent the other Brotherhood members several feet into the air.

The boys landed as if nothing had disturbed them.

"Took you long enough," Pietro quipped.

Freddy pulled himself to his feet, "Updraft," he said with a small smile.

A large tremor ripped the boys from their conversation, "I can't believe that ass threw us out of the plane just to keep that treasure for himself! Seriously, is there no honor among thieves anymore?" Lance took a calming breath or two, and opened his vest to reveal several gold bracelets, necklaces and rings, "You guys get anything good?"

In response Todd pulled up his sleeves to reveal an intricate Jade Dragon encircling his left arm and several gold bracers on his other arm. Freddy reached into the front pocket of his overalls and pulled out a small chest full of Spanish Doubloons. St. John leapt to his feet, shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out two giant gems. They turned to Pietro who now wore a crown and wielded a scepter in each hand.

"Like you expected anything less," Pietro said with a smirk.

"They have to be the dumbest criminals in the world," a deadpan voice said.

The boys turned their collective stare to meet… the Teen Titans!

Lance took a sharp look around and noticed that the boys had landed on a small island, that held a giant T shaped tower, which to Lance's amazement, was home to the current crime fighting force standing in front of him. "We really gotta start paying attention," he said with a disgruntled sigh.

"The only thing you need to pay attention to is your trip to jail!" Robin exclaimed pointing an authoritative finger at our heroes.

"Oh yeah!" Lance exclaimed, "Men dressed in better uniforms than you have tried! What makes this any different?"

And true to Brotherhood luck a small rip appeared in midair. Two delicate yet oddly familiar hands suddenly popped through.

"Do those hands look familiar to anyone else but me?" Pietro asked rubbing his neck self consciously.

The two small hands grabbed the air and literally tore the space asunder, revealing a very displeased Wanda, "Pietro!"

"I'm ready to go to jail now," Pietro said holding up his hands to be cuffed.


	12. Home Is Where The Violence Is

The Titans may have faced off against pure evil, but they had yet to meet The Scarlet Witch, a being comprised solely of aggression, a woman who shared the cold dead eyes of a great white shark, Wanda Maximoff the most dangerous and powerful member of the Brotherhood.

Wanda stepped through the portal and glared daggers at everyone within her line of vision.

The Titans were at a loss for words, although they had known this Brotherhood for but a fleeting moment, they could safely assume that they didn't scare easy, after all they had stood against the Teen Titans with almost reckless abandon. So, when a woman appears from a portal she quite literally ripped open, it would naturally cause worry, when their new adversaries began to request imprisonment.

"Oh man, yo, we are so dead!" Todd exclaimed, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"'We'?" Pietro asked, "I'm blaming all of this on you," he pointed at the younger teen, "Wanda!" he said with a smile. A smile that was extremely short lived as a hex bolt made contact with his chest, "Owe!"

"Now get your asses in the portal and home before everyone gets turned into a cat!" Wanda exclaimed pointing at the portal.

Robin leapt over her head and blocked her path, "You can't just show up and take off with our prisoners!" he exclaimed dropping into a fighting position.

Wanda looked the teen up and down for a moment, "What do you think the probability of me giving a damn is?" she asked pushing past him.

Pietro sprung to his feet, "Yeah!" he exclaimed as another hex bolt hit him in the face, "Owe!"

"Do you know you have the cold dead eyes of a shark?" Raven asked in her typical deadpan voice.

"Don't try to be nice," Wanda said staring at the empath quite intently, "If… you're ever in my dimension… look me up," Wanda winked at her.

"Hey, I called dibs on the Goth girl!" Pietro exclaimed springing to his feet just as another hex bolt slammed against his body, "Owe!"

Raven promptly glares at the witch, "And just what makes you think we're going to step aside and let you walk off with those criminals?" she asked her eyes flashing black.

"The idiot on the ground is my little brother, and those four idiots are his dumbass friends," her hands exploded with chaos magic, "If you think I'm going back through that portal empty handed well then you're dumber than he looks," she said pointing at Beast Boy.

"Dude…" Beast Boy whined, "She doesn't even know me…"

"Is that how it has to be?" Robin asked reaching for his Bo staff.

Wanda took a look around her and saw the boys getting into fighting positions, "I'm afraid it's the only way it can be, because it's the only thing we know," she said with a knowing shrug.

But, alas, before the Brotherhood could do what the Brotherhood does best, six magical tentacles erupted from the portal and ensnared our heroes lifting them high into the air.

"You got lucky!" Lance exclaimed glaring at Robin.

"Lucky I didn't have to waste my time," Robin said turning around to walk back to his home.

Lance threw out his hands and sent his vibrations through the air into the ground and towards the tower. It vibrated uncontrollably until he tower shifted and was now leaning slightly to the left.

"Real mature Lance," Wanda said rapping her fingers on her tentacle.

"Hey! No one messes with the Brotherhood!" he responded just before the tentacle pulled the Brotherhood through the portal.

Robin sighed as he looked at his home, "I hate them so much…"

-Across several dimensions-

Wanda flew out of the portal, and landed in Karima's waiting arms.

"You're not Pietro," Karima said in total confusion, "Where are the others?"

"Put me down Kari, I have to kill the sorcerer before it stops being a crime of passion and starts being premeditative," Wanda said motioning for the cybernetic woman to put her down, "Where are they?" she grabbed Strange's collar.

"They struggled, the tendrils I sent after you must have dropped them on the way," Strange shrugged.

Wanda began to grind her teeth, "I am going to…"

She was promptly cut off by a tremor, an explosion, a sonic boom, a panicked shriek, and what Wanda could only discern as a shout of, 'Look out for Freddy!'

Suddenly Pietro sped into the room, "I need you both to come with me!" he exclaimed grabbing Wanda and Karima then speeding off.

Raven got to her feet, sensing a fight of epic proportions, "I assume you'll be leaving, Sorcerer?" she asked not turning to face Strange.

"My abilities are no longer needed here," he said dusting himself off and rearranging his cape.

"You did what I asked?" she questioned making her way to the front door.

"Yes, your barriers are in place. Nothing short of an Elder God can penetrate them," he said just before teleporting back to the sanctum sanctorum.

-Several minutes later-

It was an all too familiar scene in the X-Mansion. On one side of the dinning room stood the entire student body of the mansion, the teenage fighting squad known only as the X-Men, and they were ready for an all out brawl against a team who had giving them more trouble than a three legged stool, a team who currently stood on the other side of the room.

Our heroes of misfortune, who were now flanked by the town witch and the human super computer herself, glared at their most hated of enemies. But there was something different about this Brotherhood, this Brotherhood seemed more aggressive, poorly rested, and most of all… missing a member.

"Johnny?" Lance questioned looking for his seemingly missing comrade.

"Be with you in a second mate," St. John called out.

St. John Allerdyce, the mutant master of fire known as Pyro. He was in an all too familiar position. A Position each member of the Brotherhood has found himself in, at one point or another in various stages in their careers. Logan's claws were a hairs width from St. John's jugular, a situation that didn't really frighten the young pyrokinetic. That is… until Amara stepped forward.

"Johnny…" she paused for a moment, "Will you marry me?" she asked with a small smile.

"'Mara…" he began, but was promptly cut off by the arrival oh his father.

"Logan," Raven said now standing behind the gruff Canadian, "Release."

Logan smirked and dropped the Aussie.

"Thanks, dad. Didn't think oih'd… hey now! Owe!" St. John exclaimed as Raven Picked him up and slammed him against the wall, "Oih can't help but think that oih've been in this situation before."

"St. John Fernando Allerdyce, you are going to marry this girl, pregnant or not!" she exclaimed driving him further into the wall.

"Oih was gonna marry 'Mara even if oih had Wolvie's claws in moihy back!" he exclaimed taking a few breathes just before realization hit him, "Pregnant?"

"Pregnant," Raven repeated confirming the Aussie's suspicions.

And with that single confirmation, St. John Allerdyce… feinted.

Raven shook him a few times and then dropped him, "The wedding will be at the end of the week," she said turning to face Amara, "Make a list of things you want, and I'll see what I can do about it."

"…Thank you?" Amara asked never having seen this side of Raven before.

"Hey! Don't you think Johnny should have a say in this?" Lance asked staring at his downed friend.

"Amara's still young and Johnny's an idiot wrapped up in a moron," Wanda said crossing her arms, "They'd be throwing their lives away just to get married.

"Marriage is sacred," Raven said gathering strange looks from the gathered audience.

"Marriage is sacred?" Lance asked in utter shock.

Pietro then clapped his hands together, "Well, if that's not a sign of the apocalypse I don't know what is. Is everyone good with Jesus?" he asked with a nod, "Good," he sat down in a near by chair.

"Well ah don't think you can make that claim," Anna said glaring at her mother.

"All your parents left me," Raven responded throwing out her arms, she then pointed at an unconscious St. John, "Your mother, Odin watch over her soul, died!" she pointed at Kurt, "Your father took off after a one night stand!" she then pointed at Anna, "Your mother stole the car and went to Mississippi!" finally, she pointed at Wanda and Pietro, "And your father left the two of you with me, after he genetically 'enhanced' me!" she took a moment to catch her breath, "So you see," she sighed, "I never gave up on the idea or concept of marriage, it was just never an option that was presented to me."

The Brotherhood boys continued to stare at their blue leader as if she had just revealed that she had been disguised as a saint for the majority of her life.

"What are you gawking at?" Logan said with a growl, "Pick up Matches and take him home!"

Lance looked at Logan then to Raven, she gave a small nod of approval, and Lance made his way to St. John. He threw the Aussie over his shoulder and turned to the X-Men, "Me and the boys are gonna take a nap, and grab some tacos, so you better be ready for round two!" he exclaimed, turning his back to the other mutants to take his leave.

"Yeah, we're real scared, we'll be sure to be ready some time after noon," Anna said glaring at Pietro.

"Don't flatter yourself, it wouldn't matter how ready you think you are," Pietro sped behind the Goth girl and gave her a nudge, "Cause we're on a whole other level," he said crossing his arms.

"Hands off ze sister, Quicksilver!" Kurt exclaimed porting in front of the speedster.

Freddy picked up the elf by the shirt collar and glared at him.

"Zis is between me and him," Kurt said dangling from Freddy hand.

"Well now I'm between you and him," Freddy responded getting ready to throw the elf.

Suddenly, Freddy found himself being lifted into the air, "Put him down," Raven commanded.

Freddy dropped the elf and readied himself for what he knew was going to happen next.

Raven cocked back her arm and sent Freddy flying at the rest of the boys, "I told you to go home!" she exclaimed, as Freddy slammed into his comrades they were sent tumbling down the driveway.

"Was that necessary?" Karima asked floating in the air to watch as the boys' decent was stopped as they crashed into the Iron Gate.

"Entirely," Raven said with a nod, "One week, Amara, prepare yourself," Raven finished signaling for the other Brotherhood women to follow.


	13. Brotherhood Wedding

-One week later in the Brotherhood Mansion-

Lance, Freddy and Todd stood on the third floor of the Brotherhood Mansion, staring up at the opening leading to the attic. Lance let out a sigh as he scratched his head. He was perplexed, never before had he been in such an annoying situation.

"Is he still up there?" Wanda asked turning her gaze to the opening as well.

Lance's shoulders slumped, "Johnny, come down from there," he called out.

What happened next caused Wanda to peek her eyebrow in mild amusement. A blast of fire shot out of the opening and went down to the floor, then suddenly stopped.

"I have an idea," she whispered to her leader, "Johnny… It's Wanda, I made cookies!"

"Cookies!" Johnny exclaimed.

She could then here stomping from the attic, but it quickly stopped.

"Wait a minute… oih didn't hear the bio-hazard unit break down the front door…" St. John said deep in thought.

"Why you!" Wanda exclaimed attempting to leap in through the opening and into the attic.

"Slow down warrior goddess, you can't strangle the groom on his wedding day," Lance said grabbing Wanda around the waist.

"I'm going to kill him, Lance! I'm going to kill him and make room at the breakfast table!" she exclaimed trying to wrestle herself out of his grasp.

"Lance!" Regan called up the stairs, "We have a visitor!"

Lance struggled against Wanda's desire to kill St. John, "I've got a missing best friend, a wife who's pregnant, an idiot who thinks the X-Men are trying to kill him, a witch who wants to kill that idiot and to top it all off Fury was in my house! So, I really don't have time for this crap right now!" Lance exclaimed using Wanda own momentum to throw her into a near by room and slamming the door shut.

"This isn't over!" Wanda exclaimed through the door.

"Well bub you better make time, before I use you as a human shield to drag Matches to his wedding."

Lance sighed and turned to face Logan, "If I thought you could actually get in there and bring him down, I'd pack him in a crate and mail him back to Australia for you," Lance said now leaning against Wanda's door, "Johnny, Wolverine's come to kill you!"

"Nice troihy mate but you can't outsmart me! The only person that can outsmart me is St. John Fernando Allerdyce! Oih'm not sure how oih did it… but oih'm sure oih had it coming!" St. John exclaimed proudly from the attic.

"Don't make promises you can't keep punk," Logan said as he leapt through the opening.

"Wolvie?! Fancy a drink?" St. John asked just before a defining silence overtook the attic.

"Where is Pietro?" Todd asked dropping into a crouch.

"He's dead! That's where he is!" Wanda exclaimed through the door.

"I don't know, but he's gotta be doing better than we are," Lance said sliding down to the floor, "Go put your tuxes on."

-Meanwhile in Paris France-

Pietro Maximoff and Karima Shapandar walked side by side, hand in hand, down the street of arguably the most romantic city in the world.

"You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you?" Karima asked slowing her pace.

"No," Pietro said turning to face the shorter woman, "I eventually planned on it, but not now, not here."

"Good, it would feel like a cliché," she said with a small nod, "We already share a bed and a life together, I don't need that to tell me what I already know," she stood on the tips of her toes to give him a small kiss.

"Wow," Pietro said when they finally parted, "I should not propose more often."

Karima smiled, "Shouldn't we get back now?" she asked just as Pietro swept her into his arms and took off over the horizon.

-One hour later in the Brotherhood Attic-

"So you see mate, oih just think she could do much better than me," St. John said as he put his shot glass down, "Oih'm just a dirty hood from Australia, who's only gonna dirty her up."

Logan sighed as he poured himself and the Aussie another round, "And here I came to beat you stupid, and drag you to the wedding, and you ruin it by getting noble on me," he said taking a hard fast swig.

St. John followed suit and they slammed their glasses onto a small wooden box, "So, you're not gonna beat me up?" he asked optimistically.

Logan let out a small chuckle, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna start by shoving these," he unsheathed his claws, "In your back," he said with a cool smirk.

"Guess it's gonna be a modifoihed shotgun wedding," St. John said with a nervous chuckle.

-Fifteen minutes later in the X-Backyard-

Lance walked out of the X-Mansion and stared at the marvel that was the X-Backyard, chairs, decorations, an archway, a cake as big as the Blob himself, and, most of all, a goofy Aussie wearing a slightly singed tux.

Lance made his way to his friend's side, "Hey Johnny how you doing?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well oih got this sharp pain in moihy back," St. John said, adjusting his shoulders.

Lance peeked over St. John's shoulder to see Logan's claws poking him in the back, "Modified shotgun wedding?" he asked peeking his eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be moihy loihfe without one, mate," St. John said with a light smirk.

Lance jogged back into the house as the band started playing. After a few cords couples began walking out.

First Anna and Pietro.

"Let's try to be civil," Pietro said.

"Bite me," Anna responded.

Second Todd and Rahne.

"I'm gonna eat you," Rahne said with a growl.

Todd only gulped.

Third Wanda and Kurt.

"So what are you doing later?" Wanda asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked right back.

Fourth Lance and Kitty.

"This isn't awkward," Lance and Kitty said in unison.

Fifth Tabby and Freddy.

"Freddy… I'm pregnant," Tabby said more shamefully than she intended.

Freddy only smiled.

And finally the band played the bride's intro, and Amara stepped forward arm interlaced with none other than Raven Darkholme. She guided the young Brazilian princess, who was quite literally glowing, down the aisle, her fiery aura radiating around them. They stopped in front of St. John and the Reverend and Raven took her place with the bride's maids.

The Reverend held out his arms, "We are gathered here today in order to join these two souls in holy matrimony," he said with a large smile, "The bride and groom have written their own vows," he said smiling down at the two mutants.

Amara stared at St. John as if he were the very air that she breathed, "John, I've loved you since the moment you showed up at the institute and tried to burn it down. But then you left to live with the Brotherhood and I didn't know if I would ever see you as a lover or only as an enemy. And one day you finally came back and I fell in love with you all over again. I promise to love you until my flame finally dies out," she said tears of sheer joy running down her cheeks.

St. John took a few deep breaths before he opened his mouth and then promptly closed it. He opened his mouth again and said, "Uh… you're beautiful," he quickly closed his mouth again before continuing, "'Mara, you know oih'm a man who speaks with actions so oih just wanted to say…" he paused before throwing his arms into the air, two streams of fire erupting from his wrist mounted flamethrowers. The two streams twisted and contorted forming two interlaced hearts and finally a flaming arrow pierced the two hearts, "Guess what oih'm troihyin' to say is… oih will love you for forever and two days!" he exclaimed with his signature toothy grin.

The Reverend nodded his approval, "Now if there is anyone who would object speak now or forever hold your peace," he paused for a moment, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

"Up yours, Summers!" Lance exclaimed.

"This isn't the time, Alvers!" Scott shouted right back.

"Don't we still owe them an old fashioned Brotherhood beat down?" Todd asked hoping in place.

"Ja, and I assume you vant to fight now?" Kurt questioned crossing his arms.

"No time like three seconds ago," Pietro said cracking his knuckles.

"Shut up Pietro! Ya don't need to egg them on," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk to my brother that way," Wanda said pushing the Goth.

With that an all too familiar Brotherhood X-Men fist fight had begun.

Logan let out a low growl "Hold my spot, Laura," Logan said as he leapt claws first into the fight.

Laura rolled her eyes and stuck her claws in St. John's back.

St. John looked on with the innocent smile of child, "Can oih Sheila?" he asked looking to his new wife.

"Laura will you let him go?" Laura only unsheathed her claws, Amara smiled, "Make it quick, we have a plane to catch," she said now biting her lip.

St. John gave her a deep kiss then ripped off his tux now wearing nothing but his lucky red Speedo and flamethrowers, "Save some for Pyro!" St. John exclaimed as he jumped into the fray.

"Why is he always naked!" Warren exclaimed as he too to the air.

"What? St. John Allerdyce's lucky red Speedo to much for you, mate?" St. John asked in an offended tone.

-Several hours later at the bar-

Lance sat alone in a booth reading the newspaper, and nursing some club soda, when Todd, Freddy, and Pietro burst into the bar.

"I told you it would work!" Pietro exclaimed speeding over to sit next to Lance, "What're you drinking?"

"Club soda," Lance responded holding up his drink still reading his newspaper, "Sit down."

Todd slid into the booth, "You're gonna be proud of us yo," he said running his hand through his short hair.

Freddy threw a sack into the booth, and sat down. Todd then opened it up revealing a very disgruntled Forge.

"I hate you guys so much!" Forge exclaimed worming his way out of the sack.

Lance pointed to the bar, and Pietro sped away, "You know one of your gizmos sent me and the boys on a trip across dimensions," this statement caused Forge to immediately close his mouth, "Relax, it was a nice vacation," he said, just as Pietro came back with a few glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Pietro poured the glasses and passed them around, "Drink up Forge. Not everyday, the Brotherhood feels generous," he said taking a long drink from the glass.

"You're not mad?" Forge asked nervously.

"No," Lance said finally putting his newspaper down, "Tonight, we drink, and tomorrow, we go back to doing what the Brotherhood does best."

"I'm a member of the Brotherhood?" Forge asked in a state of confusion he was unfamiliar with.

"A reserve member, we'll contract and pay you," Pietro said sliding a small envelope towards him.

Forge opened and was shocked to see several hundred dollar bills, "There's a thousand dollars in here!" he exclaimed in pure shock, "But I'm an X-Man," he said more to himself than to the boys.

Lance shrugged, "Do both, we don't care. Just do our jobs," he said finishing off his club soda.

"What's my first job?" Forge asked feeling as he'd just made a deal with the devil.

"Me and the boys are a little tired of Fury showing up whenever he wants to…" Lance trailed off.

"Down payment," Pietro said sliding another envelope towards Forge.

Forge opened the envelope and licked his lips, "When do I start?"

-New York City construction cite-

It was a nothing more than a few hundred steel girders and several rivets. This building was in the initial stages of being constructed from the basement up.

A giant of a man walked onto the building cite and took a glancing look around. He looked over each construction worker and promptly made his way to the main building area. He saw a bent girder fly from the lunch area. He smiled as he ran around the building and saw a construction worker that rivaled himself in size.

"I am retired Hercules, why do you pester me?" the construction worker said hefting several steel girders in one arm and a rivet gun in the other.

"I require your wisdom, brother," Hercules said crossing his arms.

"'Wisdom?'" Ares repeated, "Am I not the god of war? The only wisdom I possess is to slaughter and maim entire armies. What wisdom could I possibly provide you, brother?" he spat the word like venom.

"Father, Zeus, has been slain."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, there's only two more of these left. I plan on taking a long break but I have several ideas written down, and I may have a few chapters written out for you anyways. Anyways, thanks for all the support and see you in 'Falling From Grace.'**


End file.
